


The Reign of Rán

by BrightCandleLight



Series: Historical!AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Omega, Ancient Times, Blindfolds, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Historical AU, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mpreg, Nordic Culture, Nordic gods, Omega Yuuri, Praise Kink, Scenting, Size Kink, VictUuri, Victuri, Voice Kink, japanese traditions, nordic traditions, special chapter is independent from the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightCandleLight/pseuds/BrightCandleLight
Summary: Life proved to be so difficult for a young Omega during times of war. If peace represented the complicated webs of marriage proposals or mating suggestions. And Yuuri regreted with his whole heart those times when he would get upset at any kind of suggestion made by his mother that should make him open towards the courting of one of his father's generals.He truly regreted that he didn't accept those Alphas' courting. At least he would remain in Japan.But now it was too late. War knocking at their country's door, the young Omega is practically forced to accept the courting of a foreign ruler. A barbarian, how romans would name them in their books. A stranger. And the overwhelming, bitter comprehension hits him: he's forced to marry a stranger. Bond with him. Leave his country, his family with the knowledge that he might never see them again. And it was all for their people.He could only hope that this strange Alpha would be merciful enough to not treat him like some kind of prize.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this. I really appreciate any kind of support and the fact that somebody is reading my shitty writing is quite flattering. And I need to say from the beginning that this chapter is not even... well, a chapter. But that will come quick, as I take seriously my writing and the people reading my works. So if you plan to read this or if you are even a little curious about it, please read this. I feel better giving all the necessary explanations about it from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I do love History. But what we do in school... it' pretty much impossible to cover the whole history of the world. And it's more than a little frustrating because I am such a passionate person when it comes to everything that bonds with History, Literature and Languages (excluding French. If you are French, I am so sorry. But I am more interested in Germanic languages which is, if course, an irony when I remember that my own native language has it's origins in Latin.  
> And this is why I ended up with such a long note. What I'm trying to say is that what I put in this story it's at least realistic but not historically accurate. Again. But I hope you will enjoy it. XD I had quite some fun searching for more informations.

    **709 AD**

 

 

The young Omega couldn't even remember if there has been a time when his mother wouldn't tell him tales about his duties, how to be a good mate or how happy his life would become after bonding with an Alpha.  _His_ Alpha. Those represented things hard to understand and not once had he felt the need to tell his mother that, quite frankly, he didn't care.  The respect he holds for his mother would stop him. How was it possible that an Alpha would make his life better? He didn't feel rebellious but at times there were small tendrils of jealousy swelling inside of his chest everytime he saw his sister, an Alpha, training behind the palace.

He learned at a young age the differences between Alpha and Omega. Alphas ruled in front of armies and people while... well, Omegas did it from the shadows. It was known that an Alpha smitten enough to bond with an Omega would be easy to control. There was a feel to please your mate, the constant and overwhelming love and devotion for that person. He learned that from the Omegas that would always keep him company. Not servants but not nobles either. They were at the palace to both take care of him and keep the Omega company. But they were boring, most of the time. The discussions about different Alphas from his father's court managed to make him blush -and he was physically a virgin, but when you spend most of your life learning how to please your Alpha in every possible way it proves to be difficult to keep your innocence intact-. They considered him lucky. His future was going to be bright, they said. He was going to have a good Alpha, they said. He was going to be close to home and his family,  _they said._

"I can't believe that the Emperor agreed with this. How bad is our situation if he decided to let a barbarian court you in exchange for protection?" He tried not to wince at Yuki's words. The accusation was visible in both her words and voice. Yuuri felt no anger towards his father. He knew better than anyone how much his parents loved him. He could also be realistic. It was bond to happen. Foreign Alpha or one from their court, he would be mated soon. 

"Stop being so rude if you don't know the whole situation. You're showing disrespect for the Emperor. And if anything, we both know that there is no choice left. Rán is the only solution we have left." Silence fell upon the room and for the first time since that morning Yuuri could hear the sounds of the nature coming from the outside, the waterfall of the small pound near his quartes and the battle cries of the young samurais and warriors training.  _Why wasn't I born an Alpha?_ He felt the same anger as before towards the divine forces that created him.  _I wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't have to sit here and watch my destiny being decided by Alphas._ While Alphas ruled, Omegas took care of the household and of the children. The Alpha had no power when it came to household affairs. They were respected. Symbols of life. Love. They turned a house into a home. And thanks to the weapons they got from Mother Nature, with some work and practice, making an Alpha fall to it's knees proved to be pretty easy. Omegas were extremely dangerous when the situation asked for it. Nobody talked about it and Alphas tried to ignore the matter but it was the truth. The raw truth. And still, it wasn't enough. Yuuri wanted independence. Something impossible in the times they lived. And even if he could gain that independence through some kind of miracle, the guilt would eat his soul away. His father needed him.  Musashi would end up under the domination of other nations. 

"At least he's young. I saw him this morning when I went to get more oranges from the kitchens. He was talking with your father, Yuuri! Strong and handsome. Alpha posture. They have weird clothes, though. Lots of leather. I heard it's really cold in Europe, especially where his tribe is placed. " Nobody was sure why Rán was still considered a tribe when it's territory and prosperity were bigger than most of the countries in Europe. The leader's biggest victory, though, was the fight against the Roman Empire. They were still independent, a fact that said a lot, when half of the world was ruled by romans. He felt tempted to ask Yuuko more, who just entered the room with a bowl full of oranges -he really hoped that oranges could be traded in Europe, as it would be devastating for him to remain without them. Then, he remembered that katsudon could only be found in Japan. It turned him into a sulking mess in a matter of seconds.

"He has silver hair and blue eyes. Almost all of them have  light hair or blue eyes. Think about this, Yuuri. You'll see the world! We're stuck here for the rest of our lives." While Yuuri wanted to be happy about the shocking and unexpected situation, he found himself helpless in the face of fate. He could easily understand their enthusiasm. They would remain in the Musashi Province for the rest of their lives, with the people they love and familiar faces. 

But he was going to leave with the knowledge that he might never see  again the places where he spent his whole life.

"I'm only upset knowing that we'll never see your children. Are they going to have blue eyes? Silver hair? Or would they look like you? Yuuri, you have no idea how charming your eyes are. You'll win the leader in a matter of seconds." Oh yes. Children. Mating. The young Omega felt sick when somebody mentioned the main duty of their gender: breeding. Still, things were not that bad in Japan. While people might be disappointed if an Omega had less than two children -one or both Alphas, of course- Yuri felt terror for the unknown. He could speak and read Latin fluently with some problems when it came to writing and, during those boring days when there was absolutely nothing to do at the Court, he would sit down and read the books written by romans and greeks. He enjoyed reading. He knew what a privilege is to be educated as an Omega, as a  _person,_ in a world that was barely educated at all. It made him feel better about his situation. If he couldn't have authority or independence... nobody could take his knowledge away. His culture. But the things he read in those books? It was still hard to believe that barbarians could kill their mates if they didn't give the Alpha an heir. Or the Alphas with harems. Nobody could judge him for the dark thoughts invading his mind. Romans did have a very bad opinion about barbarians and pagans, making sure to spread them around the world. And while he knew that romans could lie very easily to destroy the reputation of a nation, only the possibility that even a small part of those stories might be real... it  made cold shivers pass down his spine. 

"Yuuri, are you cold?" Yuuko's voiced echoed over the discussions between the other girls. Most of the time he at least pretended to pay attention out of respect but in that moment he felt too distracted as he absently made a negative gesture with his head.

"No, you're cold! That's what happens when you leave the window open the whole night. You'll get a cold and you didn't even meet your future mate yet. And you already know how rough your Heats are when you're sick. " 

And in that moment Yuuri decided that he will do anything he can to make the mating as hard as possible. An Alpha couldn't make an unwilling Omega, after all. 

 

 

It was a normality for romans, to spread bad rumours about different nations through their books and journals. Give them a bad look. Something that continued for a long time, thinking that even Shakespeare has been forced to write horrible things about Richard III. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really frustrating that with a few days before break we still have lots of work for school. It's the reason why I am so desperate for it. I still need to get ready for a few Olympics and competitions but I'll spend Christmas and New Year at home, like the socially awkward person that I am.  
> So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and leave any kind of criticism or opinions!

**Musashi** **Province**

 

Yuuri contemplated the cherry blossoms and realized with some kind of indifference that those might be his last moments of relative freedom. He wondered if there was going to be a time when he would look back at those moments and feel pity for his younger self and his still naive mentality. But he truly hoped that this wouldn't be the case. Not after he has seen the lives of dozens of Omegas being destroyed before his own eyes. Bright, sharp and intelligent Omegas. Most of the time even more so than the Alphas they mated with. It was dreadful to watch their thirst for real life, for equal rights turn into the mysterious desire to please and be pleased by a person they didn't even know for more than a few weeks. Could they blame it in the Gods that they worshipped? Or was it only biology? 

There has been an European Omega at the Court once. She seemed the pure definition of a rebellious Omega. Striving for independence, studying medicine with seriosity thanks to Yuuri's insistence at his father. Extremely smart. She was the one who would successfully manage to keep him busy with her talks about Biology and different theories about their own nature. It was thanks to her that he found out about the taboo classified kind of theories. Some people believed that the mating compatibility, the idea of ideal and true mates came from the  inside. From their own body. Which could be considered a blasphemy even in civilizated places like Japan, Greece and the Roman Empire. It was a blasphemy to even think that the gift of procreation, that your mate and fertility was something decided by your own body and not a gift from the Gods, which proved their undying kindness. That was before the girl mated. Now she seemed to have a different opinion. It was such a shame how they let themselves controlled by their Alphas. How they wasted their intelligence. How could they be loyal to a person that they barely met? How could they trust that Alpha? Yuuri couldn't understand this gift that the Gods gave them. The Priestess would say that it was his divine punishment for listening to such "silly stories from the unknown lands". Maybe it was true. He had more important matters in his hands than trying to understand what a mate represented.  He was bond to find out quite fast either way. 

"I don't know, Yuuri. Should we choose red or blue? Red is a colour of passion but blue can be seen as serenity and it would look good with the flower crown that.. Are you even paying attention to me? Ne, you could go naked to the meeting. It would only speed the process and all of this situation wouldn't even exist anymore. That, or you pay attention to me." Yuuri truly loved Yuuko. In the real sense of the word. It happened when they were kids. But it was impossible, after all. They were both Omegas and at a young age she bonded with an Alpha that worked as a guard at the Court. They even had three kids. And his feelings soon turned into brotherly love. But at the time, the self loathing that still affected him was directed towards his own gender. There were times when he couldn't help but feel annoyed with her stubborn nature. She was probably the only person in the whole Court that knew how to blackmail him - and she was very good at this kind of things- or make him do something. It was in his of benefit, most of the time. And definetly prefered the discussions about colours and kimonos over meeting his supposed to be future mate naked. 

"No thank you. I think I'll take the..." He was stopped by the insistent knocking at the door and in a matter of seconds Yuki was in, face flushed pink and dark hair a mess as she tried to catch her breath. This only filled Yuuri with more dread. And looking at the small package that she probably hugged tightly against her chest the whole time, he wondered why this only happened to him. But of course, at least one of the things he read about was real. He expected this, even if he hoped that things wouldn't get more horrible than they already were. 

 His eyes snapped up as soon as Yuki started talking.

"The Alpha bought this. Your father told me that you should wear it tonight. It would definetly please the Alpha. " And what a gift was inside. Things were becoming more interesting now. While Yuuri had been reading about the barbarians that lived in Europe, he never expected those sleepless night to become useful. He knew that courting gifts were common. Part of the courting, of course. It wasn't any different from Japan in that subject. But the gift itself didn't represent the... traditional gift. It was clear as the day that they belonged to the Alpha. In a very good state. Clean. Such a surprise. Masculine clothes. The clothes that an Alpha, a leader wears. Omegas could wear trousers too if their Alpha allowed them. Most were only wearing feminine clothes, even the male Omegas. But there was always a difference between the clothes that the two genders wore. In his case, Yuuri couldn't even imagine the reaction of the Court. What was the Alpha trying to do? Surely it wasn't an accident. Yuuri had no kind of doubt that at least this tradition was the same for both Europe and Asia. But what truly affected the young Omega was the subtle scent that radiated from the dark leather. That way he realized that the clothes belonged to the Alpha. 

Was there any kind of way that he could describe the scent that managed to turn his nerves into a puddle of soft contentment? Fresh. Cold. It reminded him of the coniferous woods that he once visited as a child. It was so... different from the dull scents of the other Alphas he met. Safety. Protection. Home. _Matematemate_  - the reaction to his own thoughts was panic. Deep, dark panic. Something that made him want to scream, to scratch _his_ skin until he could escape his own traitorous body that made him react to- 

"I'm wearing the red kimono. Take those clothes away. " Hs distress was easy to tell from the way his eyes moved from the intimidating clothes. While he could admire the courage and sharp mind of the Alpha - Yuuri knew for sure that the Nordic was well aware of his scent being all over the costume- he felt slightly offended at the amount of arrogance this Alpha showed. There was something about the idea of wearing  _his_ Alpha's clothes at their first meeting.  The leather seemed quite thick, dark and the opaques that were on one of the shoulders shone in the bright light. Only the small possibility that the Alpha went to a battle on that costume made him feel...aroused. Yes, he was aroused. He recognised the heat pooling in his lower belly from his previous Heats. Also, the slick that his body started producing was a good proof too. And he knew that the others wouldn't let him live it down. Yes, he only wanted to curl on the sheets of his bed and die.

He knew that it was easy for Omegas to get as aroused outside of Heat as they did during it with their mates. Or a potential mate. The easy way to attract them even if they weren't in Heat. It was also the reason why whores were still around, and at their most successful times. In Japan, it wasn't uncommon for Alphas to breed more than one Omega, even if they were mated.

He knew that things were different for Nordics. They only took one Omega. A mated Alpha was just as monogamous as their Omega. The punishment for betrayal? Death. He found it so weird. How could they be so cruel but fair at the same time?  How could they accept death as a punishment for cheating and also care so much? No, it was because they cared. Japan considered itself a place of culture. It thought that there was no reason to remain faithful to the most basic unwritten laws of nature and give freedom to Alphas to the possibility of relationships with more Omegas at the same time. Some even had harems.  Some even allowed their Omegas to do the same.

But while the tribes of Europe were not as advanced as Japan in culture, arts and science.... they were having something that Yuuri admired. Loyality. Dedication. They were united. The young Omega couldn't imagine how he would feel if his Alpha left their nest for others.  He would be devastated . 

It made him feel bad for rejecting the gift in such a harsh way. He promised himself in that moment to wear it one day if they were to be mated . Only the two of them. _It means nothing,_ he thought. _It just makes me feel better about what I did._  His eyes remained glued on the shining opaques visible from his position as he let the other Omegas dress him with the chosen kimono. The soft, silky material did nothing to settle the hurricane of emotions ready to burst through  his chest as, for the first time since the arrangements, he felt nervous. 

 

 

"I told you that he would look good covered in red. " Yuuko said with proud as she applied the rosy lipstick on his bottom lip, leaving Yuuri a blushing mess. It was quite unbelievable.  There had been a time when he thought that this would never happen. When he lived with the impression that , if he wanted, his father would let him stay at the Court unmated.  Without any worry about pleasing somebody or being controlled.  Which was kind of an issue when he realized that, with each passing Heat, he started thinking more and more about kids. He wanted kids. That ended up with him sitting isolated in his room for days, going through an existential crisis. In that moment, those times seemed so far away. He was ready to meet the Alpha he was supposed to mate and bond with. Was he ready for such a big step? Would it really matter if he wasn't?  Those were his thoughts on the whole way towards the main dining hall. How was he going to react? Was he old or young? Yuuko told him that the Alpha didn't seem to be older than 30, even if his silver hair might give that impression. Were they even compatible?  - A stupid question as he knew they were from the extremely embarrassing reaction he has some time ago.- 

"Don't forget to play hard to get. Alphas like challenges.  And don't eat too much katsudon, you tend to do that when you're nervous. You know how easily you gain weight!" Yuuri really wanted to remind her that he didn't need to hear any more comments about his horrible metabolism after he already did whatever he could to return to his slim waist -efforts rewarded with victory now that he looked even better than before -  after the crisis he went through with the death of his beloved pet.

" Now, in with you! And don't forget to have fun!" And then she pushed him. Literally pushed him as the dark,  wooden doors opened.  And what could've been more embarrassing than making a fool out of yourself in front of your future mate? He felt like a fool when, after a few seconds of confusion, he felt his covered knees collide with the floor. It was only luck that he didn't manage to hit his face too. The voices stopped and silence followed, interrupted only by a few gasps. And he remained like that. Eyes staring at the floor, frozen in place as he so in heard steady footsteps approaching him. _Please, let it be a guard._ He silently pleaded although he knew that the footsteps were coming from the opposite direction of the guards.   _Please, don't let it be..._ His thoughts were silenced when a pair of clothed knees appeared next to his. Muscular and covered in leather -the same leather -. He had muscular legs too. He was fit, after trying so hard to lose the gained weight.  But this Alpha's physic made him almost squirm on the floor and it only became worse when the scent finally hit him- 

And then he started talking . Did all Nordic Alphas have such a soothing voice? But deep and powerful at the same time, the words flowing graciously from his mouth.  Foreign words followed by the feeling of calloused fingers under his chin -swords. He's a warrior. It was obvious that he would have calloused hands- lifting his head with a gentle but slightly commanding pressure that made him want to faint there with the need he felt for something. And his eyes were pure _ice._  Warmed by care and worry and some amusement , because who wouldn't be amused when he managed to make a fool out of himself. But they had the kind of glint that made him feel protected. For a second he wondered if it was too early start scenting the Alpha because he just smelled so _good._  He remembered then that he had a purpose. And it turned his hazy with confusing lust mind lucid in a matter of seconds. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't submit without a fight. No matter how attractive this Alpha was. 

"H-hai." It was his response to what could've only been questions as he raised on his feet and took a few steps back before the other could process his movements. He decided that the looked of surprise of the Alpha's face was worth it but when it was soon followed by a playful and fond smile, he realized that it was going to be a very long night. 

 

 

So it's two am and I just finished this. I don't know how long it is as I can only write on my tablet and my phone but I hope it's long enough. XD

I started getting finger cramps and I am dead tired. I'm sorry for any kind of spelling or grammar mistake, I only looked over it. I will search for any kind of mistake tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it and good night!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I should be working at my Literature project right now. But yes, I decided that a new chapter for this story would somewhat compensate the whole situation - It doesn't XD -.

 

**Musashi Province**

 

There was something about the Nordic Alpha that made him feel self-conscious. And it wasn't exactly a feeling that he enjoyed. Yuuri always tried to look more confident than he was in hopes that Alphas would relatively keep away from him. It worked, until he realised that he had little to no idea about how he should react, about his behaviour around this man. It didn't bother him before. Knowing that this leader might make the difference between freedom and disaster for his people? He felt somewhat overwhelmed. What if he did something wrong? What if the Alpha didn't like him? Yuuri was ripped between the duty he had for his nation and his own need for independence, for something more. He only wanted one thing: peace. It made him feel sick, the fact that this peace would come with a collar around his neck, being doomed to obey another person and give up on anything he thought he might achieve at his father's Court unmated. He could only expect the worst. While the books he read helped him make an impression - and a pretty dark one- about his soon to be people, he also knew that romans could be quite the liars and drama queens. Everybody knew that. But were they wrong when it came to Nordics? Could he really be blamed after he heard such gruesome stories about them?

After all, the Alpha smelled so good - a huge surprise as Yuuri found it hard to believe that the sinful scent could become any more tempting. There was something about his scent that almost made his chest burts with the overflowing variety of emotions. But of course, he had to keep it a secret. Which proved to be difficult as soon as he saw the knowing looks of the foreign warriors -and while their armours and clothes were different from the ones he was used with and most of them had long hair gathered in a tight tail, including his supposed to be Alpha, they didn't look like barbarians, not at all- and his father's innocent but pleased looks. Pheromones and scents could be a very tricky thing. He could only hope that he wouldn't manage to make a fool out of himself in front of so many people. The people supposed to become his  _people_ in such a short time.

Everything seemed to turn into a blurring mess as soon as he sat down at the long table. He felt grateful when his mother insisted that he should sit next to her, ignoring the childish pout, even if adorable, of the leader -as a note to himself he decided to find out what his name was. It would be too awkward to keep calling him alpha or the leader- and, thanks to his mother's courtesy, it proved to be easy for him to stay next to her for the rest of the night. It was the best decision to take. The flow of thoughts in his mind was already horrible like that, without being bothered by anyone. The last thing he needed was an over excited Alpha on his back. There were so many questions, he thought as his eyes remained glued on the figure of the Alpha, the vibrant and almost innocent glow of his eyes. A shiver passed down his spine. He knew that behind that innocent glow there was a warrior. He knew how feared he was. But in a moment like that, it was hard to believe such things. Could he speak Latin? If not, how were they supposed to understand each other? When will they mate? Would he be cruel and rough like other Alphas or loving and gentle, like he seemed to be in that moment? What if it was only a facade to trick the people around him?

Either way, Yuuri knew that it was impossible to say that Yuuko hadn't been right in her description of the Alpha. He was tall and while he could tell that his body presented a lot of musculature from his broad shoulders. But he was fit in an elegant way, somewhat graceful unlike many others who took pride on how big their muscles were. The Omega knew that he would feel like suffocating if one of those Alphas would try to bed him. If he watched closely, all of them were like that. He supposed that it represented an advantage. They were faster and it was clear that a lot of their strenght was in the arms. They were different from what he imagined.

As he silently contemplated the sight before him, he felt his breath catch when he made eye contact with the older man. Blue eyes. So blue that he could get lost in them.  If he didn't know the situation, he would've thought that this man was one of the spirits of the forests his mother would talk about during his childhood. So beautiful that they had to keep their faces covered with masks to not put a spell on the humans seeing them. But there were bad spirirs too, who did it on purpose. Lured humans in the depths of the forests using their beauty. And they would never return.  Those were the most terryfing stories for him as a child. He knew now that his mother did that only to keep him from wandering around. There were too many Alphas out there who could claim him if he was alone and only the knowledge that he was part of the royal made the whole situation even more tempting for the desperate ones.

He wondered what kind of spirit this Alpha would be. One of the Winter, for sure. His whole appereance screamed wildness and snow. But not in the unconscious way that the romans used to describe these people. No, this was conscious. They were smart. They were strong. It still seemed to be an illusion, to have the man who, at only 25, managed to gather all of  the nordic tribes under one leader. 

"What's his name?" He asked his mother with a soft voice after the Alpha turned his gaze towards his father once again, distracted by his questions. Should he be scared of the longing and unknown feelings that swimmed in those botomless eyes? But the fire and heat that they created in his lower belly was  _so good._

 _"_ Victor. He's one of the Nikiforov's. Unfortunately, the rest of his family died when he was 15. They were assasinated by some spies that belonged to the Roman Empire. It's probably what made him want to destroy the Empire so much."  ~~~~ _And crave to have a family once again._ Now Yuuri understood. It felt like a revelation, if he was honest with himself. Victor wanted a family too. While betas didn't have any problems living in some kind of isolation, it was something impossible for the other two secondary genders. Alphas felt the need to protect. Omegas wanted somebody to take care for. It somehow explained why Alpha-Omega pairings had such big families -it wasn't a surprise for one mated couple to have 20 kids, really- and why the people found some kind of disappointment in the lack of children that his mother provided for his father. It also proved to Yuuri that he shouldn't stress too much over it. Some families worked better with lots of children and others with only a few, like his family.

It wasn't difficult to understand why Victor wanted a family. But the way he looked at him... like he was some kind of wonder. Like he was the only one who could give him a family. Like he was  _begging_ Yuri to give him that privilege, even if he was the Alpha and Yuuri had nothing to say in that matter. It made him feel drunk on the power that he seemed to already have over the Alpha. And as much as he wanted to oppose the mating, he couldn't find it in himself to reject Victor. Not after he saw the hope in his eyes, the hope and pleading directed to him that didn't even bother the warriors. They all seemed to know him well, they all respected him -excluding a young Alpha  with blonde hair that always seemed to try and rile the older man - . He wanted to interact with him in some way or another. Until midnight stroke. And once again Yuuri ended up wondering if the Gods hated or loved him. Probably something between those two. 

"Now, we shall stand up and let the soon to be mates scent each other for the first time." Yuuri shot a desperate look towards his mother. How was it possible that the person who he trusted the most would betray him in such a horrible way? His mother, on the other side, smiled after she finished speaking and affectionately rubved the back if the younger Omega's neck. _Traitorous body,_ Yuuri thought as a soft sight escaped his slightly parted lips, body turning into a puddle of warmth. 

He had no idea when his eyes closed, but somewhere between the moment his mother's hand touched his neck and the one when he opened his eyes again, something happened. And that something represented being gently pushed towards the middle of the room and in Victor's arms. Who seemed to be just as embarrased and confused as he was. The voices around them stopped but neither of them made any movement to start the scenting. It was comforting to know that he wasn't the only one new in this. And there was that look again, the one of wonder. Like he didn't see in Yuuri a breeding machine but a friend, a companion, a _lover._ Somebody who could spend the rest of their life with him. This was before the instincts seemed to overwhelm his mind. His whole body tensed -a crushing force that didn't hurt him but felt like an armour- the soft growl and the flicker of red in his icy eyes. Yuuri's own breathing sped up as he felt the Alpha's erection press against his belly and soon Victor rested his chin on the Omega's right shoulder. It was something so intimate, to be surrounded by that wonderful scent-

Another growl was ripped from Victor's throat. It was deeper, even more masculine and a heavy musky scent mingled with the fresh one. The Alpha was aroused. 

_Oh._

Only then did he realise that he started leaking slick. Most of the time he would feel embarrassed but, frankly, he couldn't find it in himself to care about that. What he cared about was that Victor could most probably smell his slick and, of course, the crazy amount of pheromones that he could practically feel being produced by his body. And, in return, Victor was giving back just as much.

His breath hitched when he felt the slight buldge of the knot forming, hot and pulsing even through the layers of the kimono and the leather. It made his mind hazy, his breath to become shallow and he couldn't help it. He whimpered. It was the moment when Victor leaned down and rubbed his nose against his pulse and mating gland -  _and oh, that felt just heavenly_ \- before Yuuri did the same, following his instinct and his Alpha's example. And the scent hit him harder than anything else, making his teeth ache with the need to just sink them  _there_ ,in that pale skin that smelled of ice and winter, horses, leather, musk, fireplaces  _matehomesafecozymineminemine_ -.

Yuri knew that he was already doomed. He just didn't realize it until that very moment.

 

 

So I hope it's good? It's 10 pm and I am dead tired. Still sick, unfortunately. XD But I have fruits to devour so at least I'm a happy sick poddle. Next chapter comes with Victor and Yuuri's first discussion and the first interaction the Omega has with Yurio. Oh boy, that'll be interesting to write. 

Good night and good luck for all of you! Even if it's school or just life in general. Thanks for reading this, don't forget to give me kink suggestion -I already have two- and please tell me if the build is too slow. XD Also I am sorry for any mistakes you might find. I didn't check it. shame on me.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

Short gasps escaped his lips with each passing breath. The room was mostly silent if he didn't include the answering, breathy gasps and the damp puffs of breath against the back of his neck, where the Alpha's mouth was pressed. It proved to be so difficult to think clearly in the warmth that surrounded the two of them, both physically and spiritually. Yuuri couldn't remember a moment when he felt better, happier than there. It was like a constant itch that rested just underneath his skin was constantly scratched with the press of Victor's body against his own.

They were both still wearing their clothes -a wonder in Yuuri's opinion, as he could easily feel how aroused Victor was- and chatter echoed distantly, the buzzing of voices faint through the thin paper walls of his room. Ocasionally there was the joyful scream of a warrior, which made him tremble and jump in the Alpha's embrace, whose arms were tightly wrapped around him and which stopped him from getting away with each twist and squirm.

It felt so, so good but at the same time he wanted to get away from the Alpha. He needed it. He experienced what was called pre-Heat. It was a taboo subject -for good reasons, even if the whole concept of it scared him like few things could, the fear coming from the fact that nobody truly told him what would happen during those moments. - and most Alphas ignored it, but Yuuri could see the stratches decorating his father's body after every single one of his mother's Heats. Bruises, bites and a posture that screamed exhaustion.

  
Yuuri would never understand why Alphas took pride in the injuries they could get during an Omega's pre-Heat. It was, after all, defence that came with the vulnerability of the Heat. It was scary, how dangerous and violent Omegas could get during that period, even with their mates. Yuuri found himself ashamed whenever he thought about it. The way his body would decide if an Alpha was worthy enough to mate them. It represented a dreadful thing for him. That he would be pinned down by somebody one day while he would try to practically rip the Alpha's throat even if he wanted or enjoyed the mating. Because it was the way his body made him act.  
But the Alphas enjoyed it. The control freaks. They compared a successfully mated Omega with a conquered land.

  
Or that's what he thought before he met Victor. And he wanted to mate with him so bad but it was impossible to fight the urge, the thrilling need to hurt the man behind him. _Please, God. Let him be strong enough to put me down._ He knew that Victor wouldn't mate him forcefully until his Heat started. The whole purpose of being imobilised in the Alpha's arms was to get over that challenge before his Heat started.

  
And it was impossible to keep inside the throaty growls that appeared between the breathy gasps as he continued to twist like a wild animal in Victor's arms. His pulse erratic , he found it so hard to control his breathing as he was being ripped between desires but the need, oh, that _need_... He couldn't control it. Not when Victor was pressed against his back, hot and sweaty throught their clothes from the effort of keeping the restless Omega on the spot. with his fresh and musky scent-

  
"Tishe, malyshka. Ya budu zabotit'sya o vas" Victor's words were rough, deep as his right hand caressed Yuuri's tensed abdomen, slowly slipping lower under the golden kimono and leaving tremors on the bare skin-

  
Yuuri woke up with a pulsing erection, slick on his inner thighs, an aching in his teeth -especially in his canines, his body desperate to leave it's mark- and a wounded pride. In that rythm, he will never manage to stop his Heat from starting early.

 

 

 

It was, of course, unexpected for him to have that kind of dreams. While he knew that they were normal for his age. he always had some kind of pride knowing that he wasn't affected by his own biology and secondary gender like other Omegas. It always appeared to be a small piece of comfort that made everything better. But now Yuuri had a feeling that he already left his comfort zone. And only the Gods knew if that was a good or a bad thing.

  
It certainly didn't help that the dream remained in his mind for the rest of the morning. It didn't leave him alone as he was eating. It didn't leave him alone when he was bathing or dressing with the green kimono -his heart skipped a beat when he saw the same ceremonial kimono from his dream, a gift from his mother and clearly a plead from his father to accept the mating as soon as possible, the gold of it glistening in the white rays of the dawn-. It continued to eat away at his soul, the low and constant buzzing of arousal making him feel raw and so exposed, so vulnerable to something that he didn't want in the first place.

  
Because that was the truth. And it has always been the truth. He didn't know the Alpha. What would happen? What if he proved to match the horrible stereotypes created by other countries? No, Yuuri couldn't accept that. He couldn't accept the courting until he found out what were the Alpha's intentions. And he would stop caring what others thought. Because they didn't feel the suffocating anxiety. They would never know how it felt to suddenly be lonely, a merely toy to please somebody. Yuuri knew how much his parents loved him but it was the truth. He would be forgotten in a short time after he left, knowing that they finished their duty and now he was in the care of somebody else.

  
He was going to be alone. Away from his family, from his house. from his friends. And if Victor was abusive and the behaviour he had in front of him and of the Court  was a facade, nobody would be able to help him. He doubted that they would, as nobody wanted to mess with a mated pair and get into fifty shades of troubles. But the distance was so frightening and overwhelming. Dreadful. Eerie. Horrendous. So many words to describe it.

  
It was the reason why the news that he would eat luch with Victor proved to be spine,-chilling. Alone.

  
"Come on, Yuuri. It can't be so bad. You should realize how lucky you are. Not many of us get such virile and handsome Alphas. Mine is so fat and always drinks. You know, it would be better if he could at least hold his alcohol. Can you even imagine how disgusting it is to be bedded by a drunk pig? It's a shame that you left so early last night. The Nordic leader drank so much sake that he shocked everybody but when he left he was walking normally. And his eyes were so clear, Yuuri! Like he didn't even touch the sake! They really know how to hold their alcohol. I would sell my soul to trade my mate with your-" Yuuki stopped from talking when she heard the low growling. Yuuri was confused by it as wll, until he comprehended that it was coming from _him_. Oh God.

  
He felt so embarrassed, even if he knew that his reaction was perfectly normal. You should have a death wish to talk like that about somebody's mate, or soon to be mate, in front of somebody. It didn't help, as his mortification only appeared to grow with every passing second.

  
A moment of silence.

  
"Gomenasai, Yuuki! I-I didn't mean it, I have no idea what happened. I am so sorry!" He bowed his head to hide his own blush, eyes screwed shut. It was horrible. He found it much more difficult to hold on his instincts when he was practically sleep deprived and what happened was going to haunt him for his whole life.

  
"Yuuri, calm down! It's my fault anyway. I should be the one apologizing to you. After all, I overstepped my boundaries. I forgive you. " Yuuki said, her laughter echoing through the silent room, the other twelve Omegas too shocked to say anything. Her brown eyes held a gentle and teasing light. "I only wanted to see your reaction, can you blame me for that? Oh, he'll have no idea what hit him." The other Omegas started laughing as well at the elder's words, relieved that the short lived tension disappeared.

  
"Now, how about we get you ready for your betrothed? We'll make you so beautiful that he won't be able to do anything but follow you around like a lost puppy." It was Yuuko's turn to talk and her devilish smile only widened at Yuuri's squealed "Eh?!"

 

 

 

  
It took everyhing he had to not fall under Victor's spell as soon as he saw him again. It really wasn't fair. Not when he was so beautiful. Not when he was looking at the cherry trees with such wonder. Not when his blue eyes were so radiant, like the ocean that he always admired and loved. _If I leave this place, it wouldn't be a problem._ _Only looking into his eyes would bring me back to the ocean._  Not back there, though. He knew that after mating, Victor would become his new home.

  
"We don't have such beautiful trees at home. The cold season is too frigid and the warm one too rough for these delicate flowers." His pale hand raised to fondle the beautiful pink petals that fell on the small table. _He has such long fingers._ Yuuri thought with admiration as he watched the gentle caresses and he was soon hit with another heat inside of his lower belly. It was the same voice that he heard in his dream, whispering in his ear and cradling him close, hot against his sweaty skin.

  
He didn't know if he should feel smug or even more embarrassed when he heard Victor's gasp, saw the dilating of his pupils -and, oh, was it normal for them to dilate so _much_ \- and the slight shade of red in them. He also didn't miss the way Victor's nail, the one belonging to the finger that was on the table, pressed into the fragile petal and slowly broke it. It was also impossible to miss how his hands were shaking, the tremble subtle and body stiff as if he tried to control it. But the gallant smile remained as bright as before, white teeth showing -and Yuuri could appreciate the good denture that most Alphas missed-.

  
And only then did he realize, with a huge shock, how well Victor managed to speak Latin. Why were they considered barbarians then? Yes, it wasn't their official language, but they could speak it. They were educated.  
Yuuri felt more and more confused with the whole situation.

  
"They are called Sakuras. Blossoming for most of the year." Yuuri felt ashamed with himself for how rusty his Latin sounded compared to Victor's. It was normal, he must be talking with diplomats all the time, but Yuuri knew that he thought too lowly of him when he implied that he shouldn't try and improve his Latin, thinking that Victor wouldn't be able to speak it.

  
But Victor didn't seem to mind. If anything, the fondness in his eyes grew. "Come here, Yuuri. Let's eat." There was that look in his eyes again, that screamed of _I want to know you, I want to be with you_. And it would be so rude to refuse Victor when he was so polite, the glint in his eyes a mix between longing, arousal and a little playful. The silence between them became comfortable as Yuuri sat down on the  cushions and as they started eating. It was quite chilly outside for that period, the reason why Yuuri wore a shawl around his shoulders, made of brown wool -that Phichit, the prince of Thailand, gave him at his last visit in Japan with his mate- and hot tea. Victor, however, didn't seem bothered at all with the slightly gloomy weather, wearing a short sleeved tunic, with his silver hair caught behind his back. And if his arms -muscular in a way that wasn't bulky- made him feel flustered, well, it wasn't his fault at all. When he asked Victor if he wasn't cold he was greeted with a look of surprise, turned sympathetic almost instantly.

  
"It's much colder on our lands. I shall speak with your father to make you some clothes that would fit the weather. This, what you have today in Japan, is pretty much the nordic summer. " The expression on his face must've betrayed his terror, because Victor soon added:

" Of course,  it's not always like this! It can get really hot and the nature is really nice! We don't have sakuras or peacocks but there are plenty of wild animals that you might like and the trees are much taller than here. Of course, the forests are much darker but some animals are so cute, like the white foxes-" He stopped when he heard a soft giggle and Yuuri could almost see Victor's heart swelling with fondness as his eyes softened and soon joined him in his laughter.

  
Yes, it proved to be more difficult than he imagined to push Victor away. And at the end of the lunch, he looked slightly hesitant. There was definetly troubling him.

  
"Yuuri..." He started with a soft voice, making the Omega's heart skip a beat. "I have a son. He's not sharing my blood but his parents died when he was young and I took him under my wing a few years ago. Please, have patience with him. He can be a little difficult." Yuuri knew already. He saw the interactions between them in the past few days and realized that it was going to be at least a little difficult to make the younger Alpha open his heart. But he appreciated Victor's honesty and, with a small nod and a smile, he aknowledged the situation.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, _little pig_. " Victor soon said with a small smirk and, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri's knuckles, left before he could react in any way.

  
He was going to kill Yuuko.

 

 

 

  
On his way back to his quarters, Yuuri bumped in the last person that he wanted to see. He felt the need to meet Yuri, Omega instincts and all mixed with the curiosity to meet the child that would soon be his son in some way or another, but he just wasn't ready for that yet.

  
Yurio was a young bloomer, as he presented as an Alpha at only thirteen years old. Yuuri couldn't help but wince at the strong pheromones, agressive and unpleasant, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't blame him, he was too young to know how to control those matters. But it made him feel uneasy. Especially when Yurio was wearing an angry expresion, eyes wet and fists clenched at his sides.

  
"You think you can take Victor away, shlyukha? You can't. Victor doesn't love you! He just needs a mate to make other leaders shut up! He will never love you! Don't you dare  think that you or any bastards that you might make will replace me or make him care for you!" A small whimper left Yuuri's mouth at the harsh words. While he knew that they might not be real, because healous and desperate children could say a lot of things, it made all of his fears come back. It didn't take long until he could smell his own distress -sour and unpleasant- and to see the young Alpha turn pale, a shot of regret and panic passing through his eyes as he saw the Omega's tears. It felt wrong for both of them. Alphas couldn't bear an Omega in distress -the need to protect and help being too much- and Omegas were used to being safe in the presence of an Alpha.

  
"Yurio. Poydem so mnoy. Pryamo seychas. " Yurio's eyes widened and they both turned to see Victor in the hallway. Eyes cold and unforgiving, jaw tightly clenched as his eyes remained fix on his son.

  
"No eto ne spravedlivo-" Yurio tried to say and even Yuuri winced at the flash of anger passing through Victor's eyes.

  
"Now." He added in Latin too and waited until Yurio left the hallway before he finally turned to leave as well. And Yuuri had no idea why, but he soon catched Victor's hand to stop him - a very bad thing to do with a very pissed off Alpha, and Yuuri knew that only from the agression of pheromones rolling off his skin and that shouldn't arouse him at all-. Victor's eyes remained cold and icy and Yuuri couldn't help but roll his head back, subtly exposing the side of his neck -and he hated himself for that, for this sign of submission before he spoke-.

  
"Please don't be harsh with him."

 

 

 

**Dictionary:**

 

Tishe, malyska. Ya budu zabotit. = Hush, little one. I'll take good care of you.  _Russian_

Gomenasai. = I'm sorry.  _Japanese_

Shlyukka. = Whore.  _Russian_

Poydem so mnoy. Pryamo seychas. = Come here. Right now.  _Russian_

No eto ne spravedlivo. = But it's not fair.  _Russian._

 

 

 

So this is it my friends! Hope you like it and you might kill me for the end. XD It took me so long because I have been a little busy and if you read the comments you know that I had to rewrite it. I would give you a tip of advice: check the comments please. I mght leave replies or some news on the story because I feel bad leaving dozens of notes.

Also, big surprise for Christmas! I am making a specialnchapter for this ship, still a historical AU. Different plot though. Just a special chapter. There will be another one for the New Year just because I couldn't decide between these two ideas. If you like this story and history you'll  _adore_ the special chapter.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

His eyes remained glued on the door for a few minutes. His own thoughts swallowing the buzzing noises around him that seemed to easily creep through the thin paper walls, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been a good decision to mess up with a family that, even if he was going to make part of it, he still didn't know.

  
Yuuri knew that his role as the leader's mate was not a passive one. He knew that he would be considered the Prime Omega. The „Mother”, in some kind of disturbed and twisted way. But it was something approved by the deepest instincts hidden inside of him. While the Prime Alpha took care of the physical needs of the tribe, the Prime Omega focused on the psychological ones. It wasn't some sort of philosophy, the knowledge that Alphas were not as calm or patient as Omegas. More towards common knowledge.

  
There were times like that one when Yuuri would hope that he was born an ignorant and stupid person. Maybe then he wouldn't have felt any kind of duty towards a young, rude and mean Alpha who might be punished in a fair way for his bad actions.

  
It was even worse that Yuuri had in possession a weak heart.

  
Maybe that was the reason why, ignoring the fact that he should go straight to his quarters and stay there like he should, right now, he ended up deciding that the best thing he shoukd do was follow the faint scent of an angry and pissed off Alpha and an equally irritated and upset teenager of the same gender. And while Yuuri tended to be clueless most of the time, everybody knew that nothing good can come from that.

  
There was a reason behind it. Yuuri didn't want to doubt that Victor was an amazing, caring Alpha. But that was exactly the problem. An Alpha. He has seen countless of admirable Alphas but they all tended to have some problems when it came to controlling their anger issues. Or any kind of issue in general. The young Alpha deserved it, Yuuri couldn't lie about that. But he didn't want him to be pun ished, especially not because of him. If anything, it would make his behaviour and dislike towards him grow even more.

  
He also needed to learn more about Victor's kind. He surely didn't want to ask Victor anything – he was definetly not comfortable enough with the Alpha yet to ask something like that – and his second best option was Yurio. „How am I even going to get close to him if he hates me? Let alone ask him to teach me their language and culture.” It was still better to be insulted in a language he knew than have to bear not having any idea what others said. And the last thing he was going to do was settle for the fact that he didn't need to know the language when everything he had to do was bear children and support his people through touch.

  
His people.  
Or should he use pack?

  
Europeans were much... comfortable with each other, if he could say so. Nordics could easily find the common elements between humans and wolves. Most of them called their tribes packs. Yuuri thought it was better that way. They were close to each other. They were like a pack of wolves. He could see it all. They respected Victor but nobody hesitated to go to him and ask for help. Nobody hesitated to talk to him. Victor was treating him like equals. On one occasion, he saw his hair being pulled by a little child. And while he expected Victor to react in a very negative way, he was surprised to see the Alpha laughing and chasing the child around.

  
The familiarity made his chest ache and swell with warmth.

  
„No, no, no! You can't go there, Yuuri! Are you crazy? You didn't even start the courtship. Think about what people at our Court are going to believe if they see you going into his rooms? Even worse, what will his people believe? After all, you will spend the rest of your life with them.” Yuuri could barely focus on the words after he felt himself being yanked behind a corner – rude, by the way – and, after the initial shock, he turned around to face Yuuki with an annoyed expression.

  
„I don't care. There's a child there who might be punished because of me, Yuuki-san! How could you ask me to sit here and do nothing about it?” It was his duty. He felt restless with worry knowing that the young Alpha was there because of him. After all, he was young. Only thirteen. He shouldn't be treated so harsh by Victor, not when he had every right. If something would've happened to his mother and his father suddenly decided to mate with another Omega, he woukd be mad too.

  
And even if Yurio was adopted and Victor had no mate before him, as his culture and traditions asked, Yuuri didn't care. He couldn't find it in himself to care. Yurio was innocent, he was a child, he was going to be his child and his responsability like every single member of the tribe-

  
„Yuuri!” The older Omega's were harsh as Yuuki's hands rested on his shoulders. „ Are you crazy? He's not your child, Yuuri! You shouldn't care about him. Of course he's jealous. My precious, innocent and naive treasure.” He felt weird. Unsettled. She shouldn't act like that. It wasn't like her to act like that. „You are going to give Victor heirs. Do you understand that? And he is Victor's adopted son. Even if he's the oldest, he's not Victor's blood. He wants the throne Yuuri! And he can't have it if you give Victor-„ He knew that it wasn't nice to stop somebody from talking. He also knew that it was very rude to slap an elder's hand away. In that particular moment though, Yuuri felt like he had no respect left for his elder.

  
„I’m not doing this for his throne or for power, Yuuri! I'm not some kind of sadistic Omega searching to destroy other's lives only to have what I want. If anything, I am the stranger. I am the one who destroys this young Alpha's life. He lost his family. The only person he has left is Victor. You can't ask him to not be jealous or affected by this. He's a child. And a child is afraid that their parent might abandon them in this situation. It's even worse thinking that he's adopted.”

  
Yuuki at least had the decency to look guilty. But Yuuri couldn't stop, not now. Not now that he finally found a chance to take it off his chest.

  
„I am doing this for our country. For you. For my parents. Not for power. If Victor wants Yurio to become his heir and take the throne, I have no problem with that, no matter how many heirs I might give him. How do you know that he wants me for children? Officially, he already has a heir. We both know that he does this because he's forced to take a mate and it's me out of convenience. He's shooting two rabbits at once. A mate and an alliance.”

  
He stopped there, knowing that he already said to much. While he felt relieved after taking it off his chest, his mind was the only true confident he would ever have, in the worst case. Nobody had to know how he felt about the mating. Nobody had to know how conflicted he truly was.

  
Those being said, he didn't hesitate to enter Victor's quarters. He felt high on adrenaline and on the pleasant feeling that he got from the fact that the guard, looking confused, didn't stop him from opening the door.

  
On the hallway of the private quarters, he saw them.

  
At the first glance, things seemed okay. But it was clear that a fight went on, after the raging and overwhelming scent of mixed pheromones and hormones provided by both Alphas. While Yurio clearly had a soft, almost sweet scent spiked up by the fury he more than sure felt in that moment, Victor's was affecting him in a very different way. And the young Omega felt very grateful for this, as it would've been more than awkward and embarrassing to have such a lewd response to the scent of his soon to be son. If anything, Yurio's soft and still undeveloped scent made his heart swell in such a strange way and made him feel more protective of the child than he should.

  
Both stopped in the moment that Yuri entered the room. If a fight was truly going on, it had been intrerrupted by him.

  
There was something about Victor that changed. In a very, very bad way. His eyes were cold stone, softly turning grey in the soft light of the dawn. Lips pulled up in a horrifying snarl as his were twitching against his sides with the need to clench into fists.

  
He realized that he had never seen an Alpha so angry in his whole life. Not  even the Alphas that were  betrayed by their Omegas, cheating on them without permission -because there was no other way that Yuuri could see it, a relationship outside of the bond-. It made him shiver from both arousal and utter fear.

  
He truly felt confused. He came there determined to stop this fight, expecting to see them perfectly in control. He knew that it was foolish. Alphas were territorial. Alphas were possessive. Alphas were extremely quick when somebody managed to wake the fury inside of them.

  
Was it really a surprise, the fact that Victor's Alpha nature somehow managed to see a rival inside of Yurio after what happened? They were still rivals, in one way or another. And even if he was the leader's son, they were not bound by blood. It was that much easier for Victor, as an Alpha, to see him as a threat. Much easier and very possible.

  
He wasn't dead yet. The fact that the young Alpha was not dead or hurt in any way – Yuri couldn't sense the scent of blood on him, thank God for small mercies- was a relief. It didn't matter that the blonde seemed to be a little shaky, not in that moment at least. He would have to try and solve things, comfort him too – and if he was going to take advantage of his soothing scent,it wasn't exactly his fault -.

  
His attention returned soon enough back to Victor when he heard a familiar growl. No, not familiar. Not exactly. It wasn't a threatening one, like the one he heard after his encounter with Yurio. It was something else, that made him shiver at the swirl of emotions in Victor's eyes. It made him feel hot, his clothes to become itchy and his eyes to close at the sudden thrill of it.  
And then he realized what was wrong. Why calm, collected and kind - even if a little childish – Victor was acting that way. He felt stupid for missing it in the first place, but now that the worry for Yurio was clearing from his mind, it hit him all of sudden.

  
Oh God.

  
Rut.

Victor started his rut.

  
As if on cue with Yuuri's mind, Victor jumped from his place. And the Omega could only yelp as he was pressed hard against the cold wall, caught between cold, uncomfortable wood and a very warm and growling – very aroused too – Alpha. He raised his right hand when he heard footsteps. From the way that Victor tensed, he heard them too. And they all knew what happened when somebody threatened an Alpha, especially one as far gone in with his instincts as Victor.

  
There would be blood and tragedy.

  
„I’m okay! I'm okay! He's...” A soft gasp escaped him at the scrap of teeth against his scent gland, the tremours passing through his body stopping him from talking for a few moments. „He’s not hurting me.” It was quite the opposite. It was so hard to focus when Victor was pressed against him, smelling so good. But he did manage to make a brief sign with his hand towards Yurio – leave. And thankfully, the child didn't protest. He left the room.

  
„Yuuri, you need to leave. He's going to bite you if you don't!” He heard Yuuki tgrough the daze that possessed his body. It made him tense up. And it proved to be a great mistake as Victor bit his neck – not his scent glad, from the fact that it was too high and it hurt like hell – to keep him still. As if he was afraid to let him go. Through his fear and panic, Yuuri still felt bad for Victor. Overwhelmed by his rut and instincts, surrounded by people. It was supposed to be an intimate moment, somethung that only mates should witness.

  
Victor was trying to protect him.

  
Covering him like a blanket, keeping him still with his teeth.

  
Growling constantly, the rumble of it becoming more and more threatening.

  
The way sometimes soft, confused whines would escape him.

  
From the way he was trembling, muscles tensed and ready for a fight.

  
„It’s okay. It's okay, Victor.” He whispered as one hand passed through the sweaty, long, silver curls. He was scared. They were both scared.

  
This was too early. This wasn't supposed to be happening so early. They didn't even agree on the mating-

  
Victor's voice was raspy, the verge if tears ready to flow present in his voice as he spoke. A few simple words that Yuuri couldn't understand.

  
But somehow Yuuri had a feeling that he knew what they meant.

  
And it made dread pool in his lower belly.

  
The bite threw him out of it. Unexpected, painful – so, so painful – as, after a few second of hovering over it, Victor placed his bite on his scent gland. The sharp and high scream that escaped hs lips surprised him, as he felt his body trashing against Victor.

  
But there was pleasure too. Familiarity. Happiness.

  
No,no,no –

  
He wasn't supposed to be mated.

  
He didn't want to change.

 

 

 

I know it's trashy. Honestly I am quite disappointed with this chapter. I found myself struggling to write but I truly wanted to give you guys something. I promise that the future chapters will be better. There are typos and mistakes. No beta. I'll check it tomorrow. It's two in the morning andmy tablet is almost out of battery. 

Thank you all for your patience and... thank you. It really helped me. Thank you for everything. 

Have a good night!

 


	6. Chapter 5

So I managed to get on a laptop and I decided to make it my ambition and post a new chapter tonight! Very excited about it. 

First of all, I want to thank all of you for the support you offered me in the past few weeks. I had a rough time and yesterday I went to a competition. Thankfully, I have a small vacation and I am pretty relaxed. And with some inspiration, of course. So... yeah. Thank you. And of course, we hit 1000 kudos some days ago and I am so happy to know that so many people like this story! Thank you for all your kudos and comments and stay awesome.

And enjoy this chapter. XD

 

**Chapter 5**

 

When his eyes opened a wave of fear overwhelmed him. It was somehow normal, as confusion was clouding his mind and senses. And while he was in his own room, the distress coming from his parents made him feel like he was in danger or in a foreign place. It was so primitive that it disgust almost washed over him at his own body and instincts. 

In reality, it represented a perfectly normal thing. For a person, especially for Omegas, who tended to have a much powerful bond with their parents and families in general than Alphas, could be very affected by their emotions and feelings. And Yuuri, who encountered the sourness of his parents' distress, anger and fear... it made him feel like something was so, so wrong. And it was. He could be sure of it. 

It came with the powerful but somehow pleasant pain at the right side of his neck. 

In the first minutes of consciousness, he didn't stress over it. Which was quite weird, as he would always worry every single time he hit his neck in the past or at least close enough to his scent glands that it could affect them in any way. Virginity in an Omega didn't stop to no sexual contact. It was so much more, and it meant an untouched neck as well.

One bite or one wound deep enough to create a scar? They could doom him for life.

But now, he felt peace. There was a strange presence at the back of his mind, distressed as well but that was somehow comforting enough for him to not let a panic attack start. If anything he felt very far away from a panic attack even if the signs were present. 

„We can't let them be together. Not after what he did. This is a disgrace for our kind! Never in our history did we have a bigger offense against us. How dare he bite him before we even agreed to the mating-” Suddenly, it all came down to Yuuri. The stress, the pain, the anxiety and the heavy body of an Alpha pressing him against the cold wooden wall, the mouth watering scent - and he fully despised the way it sounded, cheesy and so cliche but it was only the truth - and the pain, the pleasure mixing together and bringing him to the biggest state of peace that he felt in such a long, long time. 

If he could compare that feeling of safety and peace, familiarity and home, the same sensation he felt when they scented for the first time... the only comparison he could think about were those stormy night he would spend as a child at his mother's scent. When she would say that he smells like milk and honey, like the purity that only a child could have, unstained by the secondary genders, when his scent would softly and subtly mingle with her. 

She always smells like rain and flowers. Like warmth. 

She makes me feel. Just like Victor.

But he makes me feel safer now.

He felt guilty. Until then he didn't realize that she was the one making him feel so safe. He lived for his whole life with the feeling that the whole Court could make him feel safe. Like their scents were the same as his mother's bringing him comfort and safety and that unique feeling of home.

But he found out that it wasn't true. The first time he met Victor, he realized that... it was only his mother. And now Victor. 

And he made him feel so, so safe.

„You shouldn't worry so much. Nikiforov did bite your son, but Yuuri didn't have the chance to bite back. The mating is incomplete.” While Yuuri felt tired, the words of his father's right hand made him tremble with worry and fear. He didn't want the mating to be incomplete. The last thing in his mind was the possibility of a failed mating process and with the way his parents were thinking in that moment, he was almost sure that there was nothing more they would love to do but stop the courting and leave it how it was.

While a mating bite could narrow his choices when it came to partners a lot, it wasn't impossible to find a good match. He was still royality, after all.

But why?

It was the question that haunted his mind.

Why would his parents want to stop the mating when it was his fault? When he was the one who sought Victor out as the Alpha tried to keep him away?

Why would they do that when Yuuri was the one that should apologize for what happened?

„Yes, I know. Our best chance is to stop the mating and find another Alpha as soon as possible. Keep the whole accident a secret. How dare he destroy the purity and reputation of my child! Very wicked man, I tell you. To try and mate him before the courting was over. Wicked and impatient. Incapable of keeping his promises.” No, no, no, no - 

„It was my fault! Father, don't! Just... please. It was my fault. I am the one who went to his private quarters and insisted in seeing him. It is not his fault. Yuuki tried to stop me but...” He was afraid of recognizing that he made a mistake. It was outrageous for an Omega to cause such problems and the fear that he was feeling in that moment made him realize what a mistake he made. He was an idiot. A huge, huge idiot. 

And now Victor, sweet and gentle Victor, was accused of betrayal towards their promise because of him. With his raspy voice in the morning they had lunch together and wide, hopeful eyes.

How could anyone think that Victor could do something like that just because he was an Alpha? 

It only made him feel worse. To know that not only Omegas, but Alphas too were judged for their genders and how much people expected from them.

And here he was, complaining for most of his life about how unfair life was for him because of his secondary gender. 

Strange, the way time and life could turn a child into an adult.

It made him feel bad. Horrible. Guilty. 

It helped him to suddenly become aware of the fact that now he was mated. Not fully, yes, but mated. It wasn't just him anymore. It wasn't for his parents anymore. For his own desires, for his faily's desire, for his country's. 

Oh dear Gods, what would his mate's people think if they knew that he practically threw himself to him like a whore, even if it was on accident?

Mate.

Such a sweet, sweet word.

It made heat bloom inside of his chest.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

I don't know when this chapter will see the light of the day. But I hope it's going to be soon, thinking that my mother finally came from Italy and she brought her laptop with her. Which means that I'm not going to torture myself with writing on my tablet and my phone, at least for a while. Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 6**

 

There was a moment of silence, and he ended up hoping that maybe his father didn't hear him. His own words made fear blossom deep inside of his chest. What was going to happen now? How was he going to survive such a shame, knowing that he did this to his family, to his parents. He didn't want to see his father angry. It happened seldomly, but when it did... things never ended well for the other party. But it was impossible to take his words back now. And after all, it was the truth. The raw, cold truth. Nobody forced him to go after Victor, to shove his nose in his bussines. And now they were there, when they should've had a peaceful and happy mating, as happy as it could get in their situation.

"Son, you're the one who did this? You went after him to his private quarters?" The words were hanging in the air, followed by such a sense of tension in the dark silence that it made the hair on the back of his neck raise. He hated this. Not only that his father heard him well, now he wanted to humiliate him for what he did. After all, that was the punishment for the bad Omegas. Humiliation. Alphas always wanted to make sure that they wouldn't repeat the same mistakes.

But he only wanted to help. He felt bad for Yurio, as it was obvious that he was the one creating problems in their family.

He had to take responsiblity for his own actions. There was nothing else to be done, not in that moment. His father wanted an answer. His people as well. And sitting there, between four, cold walls... He had little to none idea about the things going on outside. Did Victor declare war? Was he as vengeful as the Roman Empire made him look like? Yuuri could only hope for the best, even if he knew that most probably it would be exactly the opposite of his best.

The word left his mouth easily, slipping into the silence of the room. And then he waited. And he waited, too scared and ashamed of himself to meet is father's eyes.

"You are no longer part of our family. You are mated, and you are going to leave with your mate as soon as we finish the bonding ceremony."

The words made him swallow everything that he had to say in that very moment. The voice of his father, cold and suddenly foreign... it made cold shivers pass down his spine and tears swell in his eyes. He felt so guilty and miserable and it was only his fault, knowing that he disappointed his family, his people. And his father's behaviour? It made his insides twist painfully. The dead of his eyes when he turned to face his Omega son, the way he clearly disapproved of what happened. All of those things only worsened his situation. He couldn't help but make himself small in the nest of pillows and covers, ashamed with his own decisions. He thought that it was right. The right things to do. And he only wanted to help, knowing that he was going to spend his whole time with Victor, with Yuri. But everything he did turned against him. It made him feel bad, yes. At the same time, it flattered him. To know that he caused this. That his scent, his presence... they made Victor reach his rut faster than it was expected.

It made him feel powerful, in a such an unsettling way. Was it normal, to feel power over somebody? Did every Omega feel like that with their Alpha? They always seemed to controlling in public. They seemed to have the power while their Omegas were sitting next to them, docile and obedient little things, exposing their necks each and every time their Alphas would throw them a glance. It was what he tried to avoid for his whole life. The submissive side of his being, the knowledge that one day he was going to be like those Omegas. He never tried to understand what happened behind close doors or what kind of power Omegas truly had. No, he only ignored it and became stubborn in his search for knowledge, for power. For something better. After all, it is only normal for a person to thrive and long fr something that they might never have. And for Yuuri, that longing was towards knowledge and books. Towards a life with no need of an Alpha, with no need to wear a leather collar around his neck. With no need to sit on his knees next to his Alpha at meetings.

No, those things didn't bother him as much as in the past. Victor was good. Victor was... something that he never met before. He was a wild spirit. He was kind and such a pleasant presence. He was educated and in the short time they spent together he could take a glance at the mass of knowledge the Alpha cultivated inside of his mind. No, Victor was a worthy Alpha.

He feared for his freedom. A freedom that he never had in the first place. And it was only normal, Yuuri thought. It was only normal to thrive for the freedom after being stuck between four walls for his whole life. He wanted to travel. He wanted to see the world in the way Victor did. He wanted the widsom it gave him, seeing the outside world, no matter how rough it was. He needed to feel all of it and share it with somebody.

He feared for his knowledge and his desire to learn new things. But he was quite sure now that Victor wouldn't have anything against him continuing his studies -as much as he could with being stuck as a housewife-. He could help.  He was fluent in latin and greek. He knew the map better than most of his father's general. He only needed to prove it to the Alpha.

And above all of that, Victor was... superior. He saw it in his gaze. In his body movements. In the very essence of his being. He knew it from the first time he inhaled that wild, cold and whipping scent of his. He knew one thing for sure. Victor would kill for him with no hesitation. He would kill anybody who tried to hurt Yuuri, who tried to take him away from his being. And he would bring the heart of an inferior Alpha back to him.

It was disturbing and gruesome. But he loved the idea of it. He didn't need the protection, of course. He could handle it easily. There was that dark, primal part of his secondary gender that did indeed want Victor to kill for him. To prove that he was strong enough, to establish his dominance.

The other part of him, the rational part... It felt terrified. Terrified of what was to come, of what they might become. Of the future.

But did he truly realize only now that Omegas had some kind of power over Alphas? It was a vague, sudden thought. What kind of power? The one of a whore? The thought made him snort in a bittersweet way. He didn't know what to think anymore.

**_He didn't know what to do now._ **

**_He was lost._ **

**_He felt lost, at the very least._ **

He opened his mouth, planning to say something. Anything. Words that might help him escape his situation or... ease his father's fury. Words of pleading and apologizes for his mistakes.

But what was to be said now? What was left of what he was? He didn't belong to his family. No, not anymore.

While the bond was still incomplete without Yuuri's own bite on Victor. But it meant absolutely nothing. There was no way to go back to the unmated status -and oh, how far away those times seemed now, when only a few days have passed-. It was either that or a full bond. Either way, he still belonged to Victor.

"You should consider yourself lucky that he still wants to finish the bond and take you as his mate."

The words of his father remained glued on his brain, repeated over and over in his mind.

_**You should consider yourself lucky** _

_Am I now?_

The voice of defiance answered his father, deep inside his brain. He might as well destroy the relationship he had with his family if he asked his father that. Or what was left of them.

_**...that he still wants to finish the bond and take you as his mate.** _

Finish the bond?

Victor wanted to finish the bond?

 The realisation washed over him. He felt jealous. He felt jealous over what Victor might do with other Omegas freely, now that Yuuri was stuck to him. Yuuri wore his bite. Unconditionally, he now belonged to the Alpha. But Victor wasn't bond to the Omega. Not exactly. Not yet.

He could just go and create a harem. Nobody could stop him and Yuuri would remain there, incapable of doing anything.

To know that Victor wanted _**his bite**_ , fully conscious that he was going to lose any right to lust over any other Omega than his rightfully mate... It made him feel overwhelmed.

Shocked.

Confused.

_Why?_

Why would Victor give up on his freedom?

No Alpha from his father's court wore the bite of an Omega. It was considered a weak thing to do, letting an Omega own you.

He expected Victor to accept his bite before this happened. It was a bond between their nations, an alliance. He was quite sure that his father wouldn't let him be anything but Victor's mate. No second Omega or consort. _Mate_. **Bonded**.

Now... things were different. Victor could just leave the bond like that. He didn't have any obligation left towards the royal family of Japan. Not when they considered that Yuuri was a bad, disobedient Omega _ **he wasn't**_ who wanted to take advantage of the Alpha _**he didn't mean it, he only tried to help** _ while the said person was going through the beggining of his rut _**lies lies lies they knew nothing.**_

But Victor wanted it.

What could be a bigger relief than that? Knowing that his mate still wanted him after everything that happened. He felt joyful for a few short seconds.

But then, there was the stress of the... other problems.

He was going to leave.

And from the looks of it, faster than he expected.

Yes, there was the ceremony to be finished -the traditional ceremony of Japan, of course. Victor told him when they spent that morning together that there was going to be another one as soon as they were back _home_. A ceremony and sacrifice dedicated towards his Gods, to accept Yuuri as one of them.

Soon to be Yuuri's Gods too.

The thought of a sacrifice made his skin crawl. Those were pagan gods. But weren't all gods pagan? The Roman Empire, the Emperor... didn't he see Victor's gods as pagan ones? Didn't he consider Japan's gods pagans as well? And just like Yuuri considered Victor's gods strange and... the definition of _pagan_ , he probably saw Yuuri's the same way.

It was only a problem of perspective. After all, they were all pagans for each other. The nation didn't matter. Nor did the religion.

But for Victor, he wasn't going to be one for a long time.

As soon as the ceremony was going to be finished...

It was something normal for an Omega to take their Alpha's religion.

And while the ceremony was organised to celebrate their union and to bring the two nations closer to each other, it also represented the moment Yuuri would give up on his religion. On his Gods. On... things that he used to believe in since he was a small child.

It made nostalgia pass through him like a spear. Destroy his heart, his soul. His beliefs.

He didn't even know if he was going to be able to adapt. How was he going to accept the sacrifices, the blood, the new Gods? There were quite a lot, just like in his own culture. There were so many beliefs, so many rules to be respected. So many small details that were needed to be taken care of. And as the leader's mate, those duties were going to fall on him.

Did he feel proud for the trust Victor was showing me through that?

_Yes._

Was he scared of it?

_Incredibly so._

_How was it possible for him to get attached to somebody that he just met?_

Biology and instincts  were both a curse and a blessing.

 

I feel quite happy that I managed to write something for the... story. Had a little of a ... writer's block over there. But now I passed the difficult part, the challenge and... expect some interaction between Yuuri, Victor and Yurio in the next chapter. XD Thank you for your patience and I love you all for the support you sent me. I read each message and I appreciate and cherish it. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

 Special thanks to my beta reader Melina who unfortunately  has yet to check this cause I'm bad and I posted it before she could. XD

 

 

 

**Chapter 7**

 

 

"You are absolutely marvelous, Yuuri." The chuckle that came from his right made him raise his eyes. The voice of his mother made him raise his eyes towards the open door. She was standing there, with a mixture of longing and pain on her face. It made him want to sink back against the pillows in shame, as he knew that he was the cause of that pain. If things would've been different... She didn't deserve the suffering. The pain. The hollow feeling that came with giving up his precious child. And he knew all of that. If the whole "accident" wouldn't have happened, then... every mother needed time to get used to that idea. The fact, the cruel reality that their child was going to be taken away from them.

Yuuri knew that.

He knew that soon enough he was going to be replaced by his sister's mate.

Things were so much better for Alphas.

They didn't have to leave their house. Their family. The Omega had to be welcomed into their house. Share it with their mate's family. There were few times when the Alpha would leave his family to take another home with their mates. Most clans were following the old habits. The rules. The tradition. It was quite... unique, to say so. For an Alpha to leave their parents and start a brand new life with their Omega.

Of course, Yuuri felt bad for his mother. The knowledge that he was going to be replaced soon enough by another Omega made him realize how he was only an object, a pawn in this huge game of war and politics. How, even if his mother cared, her Omega instincts were going to accept that replacement and soon forget about him in favor of the new member of the family.

It was easier, too. Marriage within the clan or one of the nearby clans would've meant that the connection between him and his family could be kept. But he knew for sure that he wasn't going to see his family in a very long time. Maybe never. Never again. His family could easily live with no remorse. They wouldn't know or see it if Victor was an abusing, unworthy Alpha -he didn't think that way but, Gods have mercy on him, his mind kept coming with the most unsettling thoughts-. His parents would keep living on, thinking that they did the right thing, hoping and believing that he was well cared by his Alpha. Away. So, so far away.

The thought made him shudder. He ignored the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, hanging on the long and thick eyelashes. Such an annoying feeling.

Was he supposed to live with that? With the hope that he might have what every Omega dreamt for? A loving, good Alpha and a quiet, pleasant life?

Most of them still hoped, even as they were married and given to horrible Alphas. Abusive Alphas. Uncaring. Cold. Married only for politics. Treated as breeding machines. Whorish Alphas. Oh, wait. No, no, no, How could he dare to call an Alpha a whore?

No, only Omegas were whores.

Filthy sluts, whores, and bitches permanently in heat, waiting to be bred and filled-

The only thing he could do was hope that Victor will never call him that.

 

He took a deep breath and refocused his gaze. The kimono he was wearing, as beautiful as it was, couldn't be called anything else but annoying. Such a fuss over a bonding ceremony.

He didn't like bonding ceremonies.

At least not the big, glamorous ones that were encountered in clans or the royal family. So many people. Too many scents, too many noises and colors swirling around his head and before his eyes, making him dizzy. Too many eyes fixated on him, waiting for the smallest mistake. Critical gazes. Hungry, lustful ones.

Overwhelming.

He had once seen a ceremony on the countryside, while they were spending the summer at one of his family's estates. So humble, so simple. Only a few people, compared to what he was used to. And they seemed happy. The Alpha and the Omega. They were happy. Their families were happy. No need to fake it. No need to pretend, hide their hate and ugliness behind superficial smiles that never reached their eyes.

It was the moment when he realized that he wanted that.

That he would trade what he had for a humble life.

 

"I apologize, mother, but would you be kind enough to repeat that?" He knew how rude it was to ignore somebody while they were talking. The problem was that he didn't even realize she started talking. No, his mind was far away. So, so far away. It seemed to be like that in those past few days. Lulled in another world, into a dream by the soft, angelic music resonating permanently outside of his quarters. He took a deep breath, wincing at the tightness caused by the datejime[1]. It made breathing uncomfortable. It made everything uncomfortable. Any other day, when he would spend his days in his own, personal garden, on the terrace or, of course, in his rooms, he would ditch it. But this time he had to wear it.

"Use the blue kimono. No, not the one with the birds. Pink flowers. The blue of the sky with pink and golden flowers." The harsh tone of her mother made him wince. There was no way that he could blame the servant for messing up the kimonos. There were so many. And so, so confusing.

He thank the Gods when his mother didn't hear the long sigh that escaped his lips when the heavy material of the kimono covered his body before the Obi[2] followed, wrapped tightly - as if the datejime wasn't already enough- around his waist. He already felt too hot, with the layers of clothing covering his skin, practically suffocating him. He preferred the light, thin kimonos over it. Or even lounge around in the Nagajuban[3].

The Hakama[4] followed, putting, even more, weight on his body. Then, the Tabi[5]. Finally, the Zori[6] sandals were laid in front of him, ready to be used.

"Good. Now add Sakura flowers in his hair. They'll look astonishing with his kimono." Another wince passed over his face as two servants tried to deal with his hair while another one -the girl scolded by his mother- arranged his kimono, slipping the sandals on his feet.

He dreaded this moment.

Of course, he didn't regret having Victor as a mate.

But he did wish things would've been different.

With a deep breath, he raised his eyes to face his mother again. This was it. This was the moment when he had to take it like he should.

His hands were trembling, yes.

His lips were quivering.

If anybody asked why he would tell them that he was excited.

That he couldn't wait to share a life with his mate.

That...

It was true. Most of it. He felt relieved that Victor was his mate.

Mate.

Mate.

God, it meant so much.

Were they ready for it? Was he ready?

Yes, he would say that.

How excited he is.

Even as tears would stay hidden under his eyelashes.

 

 

 

The japanese ceremonial weddings were pretty, but much too formal. Probably so different from what Victor was used to. Yuuri felt a twinge of sympathy at the thought of what the Alpha might be going through. Mixed with a drop of envy, he realised as he gazed at the one next to him. Those blue eyes barely let any kind of emotion out. And he didn't judge him, of course. In the lair of the wolves. In the middle of a foreign country with only a few men. 

A very bold move indeed. As the priest spoke, in Yuuri raised the need to distract himself from what was going on in that moment. His marriage. His bonding ceremony. And what would follow next. Very frightful, indeed. His mind drifted subonsciously to the man in front of him, tall and proud and silent. Such a reckless move  -which proved how much brilliance was hiding behind those eyes and the stereotypes of a nation thristy for blood and hungry for murder, barbaric people as they were called, but still extremely dangerous and reckless- to make. While Victor knew for sure how much they needed an good alliance to keep them strong when facing the Roman Empire, it had never been guaranteed that they would accept the offer of the European barbarians. He only took a few men with him. Around two hundred. The fact that he bought Yurio surprised him but, from what he saw during their interactions, he could bet that the younger Alpha insisted on following Victor.

Which he found both sweet and bone chilling at the same time. 

Because they knew death might follow them by leaving their home. By crossing the seas. By going to a foreign country, maybe falling into a trap.

Victor was either a very brilliant and intelligent man or he was an arrogant leader willing to lead his people to instant death.

And, from their few interactions, he believed it might be the first option.

Or at least he hoped so.

And even if his eyes were cold and emotionless, carefully neutral in front of the imperial court, there were times when that facade slipped away. They were quite close to each other -Heaven and Hell at the same time with that scent invading his senses, overwhelming him fully and completely- and each movement, each deep breath taken by Alpha could be seen by the young Omega. 

Each and every time his scent would spike up with fear and tension, the Alpha would raise or turn his eyes back to him. The dull, dark blue would take a lighter shade, one full of fondness and assurance. 

It never lasted long, though. Which only made Yuuri worry more. 

Did Victor hate him for what happened?

Did he regret mating Yuuri? Following the Nordic traditions, after mating Victor was literally stuck with him.

It made him fidget in his place, uncomfortable and stiff under the critical gazes of his kind. The Nordics seemed to be more open towards the idea of mating and marriage, smiling and chatting between each other. While most of his people glared at them, Yuuri almost couldn't hold back the fond smile threatening to break on his face. Not being forced to fake indifference, to go on without showing emotions, without showing weakness... 

It almost felt like a God sent gift. 

And, if he interpreted well from Victor and his kind, they didn't have any problem in showing what they thought or felt. On giving their opinions. Seeing more than one Alpha standing up to Victor to tell him that one decision was bad or another might be better without the prime Alpha taking the other's head off... well, it was so different. Clearly they didn't doubt their leader. But they weren't afraid to speak their mind if they were worried or thinking that Victor might be taking the wrong decision. And Victor always accepted it with a smile on his face and explain to them why his strategy might be better, weightening the pros and cons of each and every suggested idea. 

He knew it. Seen it a few times when he would sneak out of his personal gardens. It was rude to spy on somebody but he truly wanted to learn more about the ones he would soon call his own kind.

But now Victor had to keep his emotions in check and follow Yuuri's traditions. He wasn't forced to do it, which made the Omega's chest swell with pride and warmth. Victor was doing this for him. 

Nobody else.

 

 

 

All info on kimonos and stuff like that found here

 

http://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/kimono-layers

 

If it sucks, I apologize. But I do hope you enjoyed it XD

Next chapter probably comes with the wedding night and their mating. Yes, mating.

Smut. 

Pretty sure you've been waiting for it.

 


	9. 8

He tries to focus on his mother's words.

He fails miserably.

Yuuri doesn't consider himself a rude person. While he's not the best at giving advice, he's a good listener.

He feels ashamed that now he has such big troubles focusing on vital information.Especially since it's his mother talking.The only thing that makes him feel better is rejoicing his forces in paying attention to the words that seem to be slipping away from his grasp.

"You need to relax, Yuuri. Relax. That's the most important thing to do when you... my poor, innocent child." He faintly focuses on her cold hands pressing against his cheeks.The icy feeling brings his senses back to reality, more or less. He feels so tired, worn out by the bonding ceremony.His feet are cold and soaked from the melting snow on the pavement.His lids are heavy with the temptation and comfort of a warm bed and...

 

And he can't fall asleep. He can't go to bed yet, or at least not in the traditional way he would do as an unmated Omega.

 

He expects the panic to settle in now. In just a few minutes, maybe an hour if he's lucky, he'll be sent to share a room with his Alpha for the first time.And, by the time he leaves the room again, he's going to be a fully claimed Omega.Yuuri might be dangerously close to turning into a bratty Omega but he doesn't care.He just wants to sleep. Is he asking for too much?In addition to that, he wonders if Viktor might find it offensive if he falls asleep during their first mating.

Viktor.

The name sends a pleasant shiver down his spine as he inhales deeply.

 

He can almost scent him.

 

And it's such a stupid and delusional thought, as he knows that Viktor is inside, talking to his people.But he can't help it. He can't help the fact that he's being fooled by the fresh air and the awakened smell of the dying cherry blossoms that spreads in the air.It reminds him of Viktor. Of Viktor's ever-changing scent. So fascinating and intriguing in the simplest of ways.The way it changes with his moods and emotions.

When he tries to be neutral and now show emotions - or any kind of weakness - his scent turns dull in such an agonizing way that makes Yuuri feel so incredibly restless. It feels wrong.It usually happens around his parents or during Court meetings.The Alphas of the Court can do it, too. Including his father. But Viktor is somehow better than them.

Viktor seems to be better with everything.

 

It makes his primal side preen.

But he knows not to be fooled. Viktor is human too. Yuuri KNOWS that the Alpha must have at least a few bad habits or flaws. Things he knows how to hide very well.Yuuri doesn't judge him for being human. He's only afraid that those bad habits he doesn't know about might turn his life as a mated Omega into a nightmare.

But, surprisingly, it doesn't bother him.

The thought of dealing with Viktor's flaws.

It's what makes a person real.

And, while the thought is tempting, he doesn't need the perfect and utopian Alpha every Omega dreams about.He only needs his Alpha.

When they are together, Viktor's scent seems to bloom. While it keeps the overwhelmingly fresh and purifying core, it also becomes sweeter. Not the sickening kind of sweet. The sweetness of wild flowers. Of spring. Of life.It makes Viktor look docile. His whole behavior changes.

And Yuuri knows how it works. The way Viktor pumps out pheromones to make his scent even more enticing. Pheromones meant to calm an Omega down, to relax him. To show that. while extremely dangerous, he's not a threat. Not towards him.Trying to gain Yuuri's trust by proving he's not a danger.

It still takes Yuuri by surprise and throws him in an awe dominated state. That an Alpha as powerful as Viktor would do such a thing for him.

And then there's the spicy shade his scent takes when he's aroused.

Yuuri prefers not to venture any further into that trail of thoughts.No matter how tempting it is.

 

"Don't worry. Viktor is... Viktor is nice." His mother pats his shoulder. Something's not right. She's cold. Colder than usual.He blames it on his mating. Yuuri's not surprised that she already starts to distance herself from him. He's not surprised but it still hurts. And there's something in her eyes... Pain. Fear. Hate?She seems worried and stressed. Paler than usual. It can be explained. It's normal. She's losing the only Omega child she has.

But something seems awfully wrong.

He tries not to linger on that. Not when he has better things to worry about. Better, urgent things.

"Don't worry for me, mother. I'll be perfectly fine. Why don't you go to sleep? It's already late and... we shall talk tomorrow morning, in any case."While he hopes that his smile would manage to soothe his mother's nerves, the effects are immediate and quite the opposite.Her eyes widen, her lips are drawn in a thin line. And, even in the pale light of the candles, dimmed by the thick fog that swirls around them in strange shapes, he can see the way her shoulders tense.  
And it's so incredibly annoying that he can't understand WHY she reacts this way.

Shouldn't she be happy for him? Wasn't this what they wanted since the first time they introduced him to Viktor?

A successful mating and, with it... a new alliance.

Oh dear.

It feels like such a long time passed since Viktor appeared at the Court. Days. Weeks. Maybe months?

No, not so much.

In any case, the courtship and the mating ceremony were rushed for obvious reasons. One factor being the quick expansion of the Roman Empire. The other one being... Yuuri. With his stupidity.

He can't help but sulk a little at this fact. He didn't even get a proper courtship. But he can recognize that it's partially his fault. And he feels his anger rising with the irritation caused by the lack of sleep.

Thankfully, his mother leaves before he might end up saying something that he would definitely regret.

Instead, he focuses on his surroundings. Places and faces that he'd never see again in only a few days. Maybe less. Maybe more. Who could know. He makes a mental note to ask Viktor when exactly they were scheduled for their journey back to Europe. He knows that he's going to miss his home. The palace, the Court... with it's ups and downs. But another part of him drowns it. Drowns the regret and the fear of leaving the only place he ever called home. The only place he ever saw. Royal Omegas could seldomly travel, for... obvious reasons. Royal Omegas are too precious. And better no risk at all rather than having them be stolen by pirates or thieves. Not when they were the best chance at a long and prosperous alliance.

That is the part of him that calls for adventure. He's sick of the conspirations. He's sick of the fear and the tension that almost drowns and suffocates him every single time he takes a step outside of his private chambers. There are so many bad people in the Court. People that want his father down, his family killed... Only God knows how many times his parents almost ended up being assassinated.

He doesn't even want to know how many times he almost ended up dead.

Yuuri frowns at a frozen branch in hopes that his dark thoughts might disappear.

He's longing for those places Viktor told him about. Endless forests, frozen rivers. Spirits of nature.

Wildness.

Freedom.

And, God have mercy on him, he wants it.

He wants it all.

He might even accept a horrible life as a mated Omega only to see that. And maybe-

He grunts when an elbow is shoved into his ribs, the hands pulling on his kimono so aggressive that the fragile fabric almost crumbled under the rough touch. He wants to turn around and scold the maid who almost destroys his ceremonial kimono -probably the most important piece of clothing that he'd have over his life, as it represents the beginning of his life as a mated Omega- but stops in his tracks as soon as his eyes meet icy blue ones.

Viktor takes a deep breath, visibly tensed before he allows himself to relax with a loud exhale. And a pang of guilt passes through Yuuri when he realizes that he's not the only one stressed because of this. Viktor probably has more pressure on his shoulders than Yuuri'll ever be able to imagine.

But those eyes are kind and welcoming.

Loving.

Adoring.

His skin heats up under such a gaze and he feels forced to avert his own. Is this how Viktor's going to look at him from now on?

"Come, Yuuri." His voice is not as light as usual. It's deep, rough at the edges. Rough with the promise of frost and cold wind.

Once again Yuuri wonders if Viktor isn't a prince of the winter. A spirit of nature. Can he be judged when Viktor looks like the personification of....

Of everything he never had in his life.

Such a sweet temptation.

And the maids around him start agitating, surprised by the sudden change in the night's schedule. They all knew that Yuuri was supposed to be escorted to their rooms by a few guards. Not... Viktor.But it makes him feel happier than before. It makes his heart flutter, knowing that with all the stress and the fatigue Viktor still took the time to come and take him to their temporary chambers himself.

And he takes his hand before any of the maids could make protest his action.

His Alpha looks pleased. That's the only thing that matters for the moment.And his hands are covered in gloves made out of smooth, thick leather. But Viktor's body heat still blends through them, warming Yuuri's own cold hands.

It feels good.

He follows Viktor. As it's to be expected.

He doesn't care anymore.

 

Not really.

Not about what his mother might say or why she was so upset earlier. And he doesn't even think that he might regret not seeing the signs from the beginning.

 

He takes a deep breath in, feeling light headed as the Alpha guides him through the labyrinth of small and damp alleys towards their temporary quarters.  
And he feels pride blooming inside his chest when he realizes that, in such a short period of time, Viktor managed to learn the structure of the palace. And how to guide himself through it easily.

 

Yuuri knows how much he was scolded every time he got used on those cursed alleys.

But he doesn't want to think about that now.He shouldn't have the past in his mind when he needs to be preoccupied with the present and the future.

"Yuuri." The name feels like a whisper against his cold skin, a shiver wracking through his body at the intimate promise it shares.He averts his gaze in shame. How long had Viktor called him till he responded?Unfortunately - or maybe fortunately- Viktor doesn't say anything else as he guides him through the door.  
The change of temperature is almost overwhelming. Gives him the impression that he's suffocating on his own breath. The air is too hot, too closed -  
Cool hands rest on his cheeks and he closes his eyes, relieved. He breathes in the scent that drove him crazy for weeks, eyelashes fluttering softly against rosy cheeks.

 

He lets go. There's no shame in this.

No shame in craving his Alpha.  
His mate.

And while most traditional Alphas wait till the Omega's heat strikes to mate them, they don't have this luxury.

Not when...

He swallows around the lump inside of his throat, teeth brutally worrying his bottom lip.

"Don't do that, Yuuri." He feels the soft cooing of the Alpha more than he hears it, gentle and firm lips pressed softly against his own.

He doesn't move.

Viktor doesn't try to deepen the kiss. Nor does he lean away from the butterfly kisses he leaves against Yuuri's lips. As if he's trying to not overwhelm him. And, while it might not be the Alpha's true intentions, only the thought of it makes Yuuri's heart flutter. Firm hands grip his slim waist, the heat of them passing easily through the thin silk of the kimono. Their grip tightens, fingers gently kneading the skin. And the whimper that leaves Yuri's lips seems to be enough for the Alpha's resolve to crack. The lips he dreamt about so many nights, the lips he absolutely adores finally press fully against his, devouring any sound that might leave his mouth.

It's messy.

The way Viktor bites at his lips, coaxing his mouth to open before he can even realize what's happening, is almost painful and so very confusing. He knows what kissing is, of course. But it never seemed to be so messy and... And different from what he imagined.

A spark of fear appears in his low belly, fighting with the burning heat that started there the moment Viktor gave him that very first kiss. He can also remember the first time they scented each other. The first and last time, till this moment. But now it seems so different. He knows that he won't leave the room as a virgin. And the unknown of it scares him more than he would like to admit.

Ever admit.

To anyone.

He knows only what his mother told him.To relax and let his Alpha take care of everything.

And he wants to do that.

To give up on everything and let Viktor take care of it. It wouldn't be that difficult... right?

Still, the thought of giving up his independence leaves... a bitter taste in his mouth.He really likes Viktor. Maybe it's even the beginning of love what he feels for the Alpha. He still wants to study and read. To use his mind. Being stuck in the house, only taking care of any children he knows they'll have and doing the cleaning?

He can do that.

But he also wants something more. He can't imagine how he's going to feel if Viktor takes all of that away from him. He almost doesn't realize when Viktor pushes him onto the bed with a firm hand on his shoulder till he rests his head comfortably on the plush pillows.

"Relax. I'll take care of you." It's a whisper supposed to soothe him.It does. It also brings him to the verge of tears. It's such a foreign feeling, this need. This burning need in his bones. He wants it. At the same time, he despises it. Makes him feel so weak.

Yuuri takes deep breaths, trying to calm the erratic beatings of his heart as he feels the Alpha's hands undo his kimono. Big and calloused hands that, only seconds later, rest on his stomach. His panicked pants gradually slow down as the hands rubs comforting circles into his skin, making the tight knot eating at his insides go away. He can feel the slow burn of arousal in his body but it's not enough. Not enough to make him wet in preparation for mating.

And he's sure that Viktor knows it too.

It only makes him tense further. He wants to curl into himself, to hide away from his Alpha. He failed at the one thing he should be good at. But those two hands continue to rub at his skin, giving him a slow massage as they trail up and down his body. Playfully tweaking one nipple. Laying soft caresses and unspoken promises against his inner thighs. Tickling his sides at forcing a loud giggle out of him.

Soon enough, Viktor's resting on his side next to Yuuri. His heart pressed against the hard chest of his Alpha, long hair a feathery touch against the skin of his back and shoulders.It makes him fully relax and wonder when the other undressed. It's not close enough for their hips to be touching but the thought of it makes Yuuri giddish.

Viktor's naked.

Next to him.

He doesn't feel pressured anymore. Viktor doesn't make any move to force him into anything. He just lays down, gazing down at him with such love. It gives Yuuri the feeling that he's unworthy of it.His eyes shine in the dim light of the candles.

"You have the face of a child."

He opens his mouth to apologize. Viktor presses his finger against them, hissing softly when the Omega's tongue catches on the skin of it. While they might not be fully touching, Yuuri knows the signs of arousal. Blue eyes darken, pupils dilated. Breath deepens.

"In a way, you're still a child. You're so young, Yuuri." Yuuri wants to argue. He's almost 19. But he holds his tongue. Viktor looks like he's pushing towards 27. He might be wrong. The Alpha might be much older than that.

Compared to Viktor, Yuuri is still a child. While most Alphas would be happy to have such a young mate, Viktor looks sad. And the age, the battles finally show in his eyes. He feels sympathy for Yuuri. For what he will bear on his shoulders in the future. It's almost like he knows something Yuuri doesn't.

And maybe he does.

"Is there a problem with that?" He didn't mean to sound so accusing. Or hurt.

It just happens.

 

Viktor's eyes soften, a gentle glint taking over the frightful depths that darkened his eyes.

"No, of course not, любимец. You're-"

The loud crash makes Yuuri jump, sitting as he pressed his back against the headboard in a panicked daze. It's soon followed by loud screams, words he wouldn't be able to recognize as he coughs.

Smoke.

 

And Viktor's loud growl doesn't make the situation better, eyes watering as he takes in the situation.

There's a fire.

And only the thought of why their quarters are on fire makes his heart clench painfully.

 

любимец - darling.

That if Google Translate's not messing with me.

 

Yeah, I know. Kill me.

No smut here.

But come on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall start working on the other one as soon as possible!

There is no beta so any grammar or spelling mistake is totally my fault.

I should also work more on the structure but it's 1 in the morning

Enjoy!

EDIT: If you don't see your comments, I reposted the chapter. Hope this solves the problem.


	10. Chapter 9

The smoke burns his lungs, forcing him to let out quick and short bursts of coughing. He can't really see, not anymore. The weak light of the candles is overwhelmed by the dark clouds of smoke. 

He doesn't comprehend the situation.

Not even when Viktor catches his arm roughly in a way that will surely leave dark and ugly bruises.

Not when Viktor throws him over his shoulder, ignoring Yuuri's pained whine as he makes his way outside. 

But he's filled with pure relief when fresh, cold air fills his lungs, soothing the burning sensation.

He hears loud shouts. And he can't help the small whimper that leaves him when he's finally put down, bare feet burying into the thin layer of snow. 

His mind is so foggy. He feels like he's missing something. And it's so wrong. The way they hurry him along, pushing him insistently on the familiar and dark alleys. There's chaos around them. The place turns into a living nightmare and when he realizes that Viktor remained behind, he panics. He tries to turn away from the bulky Alphas clothed in dark leather, to catch a glimpse of Viktor. What if something happened to him? Yuuri can't help the way he fights, pulls back with vicious snarls as he tries to reach his Alpha.

They've been mated for less than a day, for Gods' sake!  But a hand on his wrist drags him forcefully away from the Alpha.  And he stops fighting back with a yelp when a burning pain in his wrist starts as soon as he tries to pull away from this foreign Alpha. It hurts too much to do anything else.  And Yuuri tries to keep a clear head, to ignore the pain in his wrist. The irritation inside making him cough with every deep breath he takes. The numbness in his feet as he's dragged towards God knows where.

  
He sees blood.

  
For the first time in his whole life, Yuuri is the witness of a fight. A  _real_ fight. Not the playful duels between Alphas at the court or the training of the Samurais.

This is real. And the sight of blood makes him sick. There are people on the ground - bodies.

Dead.

  
He doesn't know for how long they've been walking, tired and worn out from an exhausting day and now forced to go through this Hell. The dark haired Alpha drags him away from the scene, his grip on Yuuri's wrist tightening as he forces him to walk faster. To get away from the danger as fast as possible. Occasionally, Yuuri forgets about Viktor for a few long seconds. Maybe a minute. His surroundings, the difference between what he knew and what he now sees is so hard to take in. This place has been his home for his whole life now. It's drowning in blood and dead bodies. In fire and...

The screams are the worst to bear.

It reminds him that even Alphas are afraid of the fights, of death. 

He really wants to pull back again, to test the waters. He's tired and now his lungs are burning from fatigue too. He wants to stop, take a short break. He's not sure how long he can keep this up before his legs give up but he also knows that if they stop now, something horrible might happen.

Viktor.

Each time he leaves his mind in a hurry. And he remains gone for such a short time before he returns to bring a hurricane of emotions with him. 

What is Viktor doing?

Is he okay?

Is he fighting?

_Killing._

  
Of course, he killed. Of course, he kills and will kill in the future countless of lives. If he doesn't, he's dead. Viktor is the main Alpha of a group, a leader. If he shows weakness, it's all over for him.It's so hard to think that the Alpha he had in bed only minutes -hours, who knows?- is now in the open, killing.The Omega would talk to the man dragging him around like a rag doll. But he doesn't know a single word in their language. And he has the feeling that the short words Viktor spoke to him in private are  **not** Scandinavian. 

Yuuri finds it confusing.

He didn't know that Viktor speaks several languages.

Yes, he speaks Latin. But...

He needs to.

Every worthy leader speaks this universal language.

Even his father.

And he knows how much his father hates-

Father. Mother.

  
It all hits him out of sudden.The fire couldn't have started out of nothing. All fires in the palace are under control. And it's winter. During the summer, it's quite normal for small fires to start here and there because of the heat. Unfortunate, but normal.

But now?

There's no excuse for what happened. His own family planned his assassination. His mate's assassination. God, he's now even surprised that the Alpha in front of him is treating him in such a rough way. His family just planned to kill all of them. 

But why?

They... they had a deal.

The push makes him fall on his knees in front of a huge horse. He whimpers his misery before he's raised on his feet once again. The Alpha seems more gentle now as if he remembers what Yuuri is. An Omega. His leader's mate. One out of two. Or maybe both? His cold and numb body barely registers the rough leather of the saddle under his body. He doesn't even realize that he's sitting until he opens his eyes.  He shakes from both fear and the cold making its way into his very bones.  It soon turns into a relief so big that he feels like crying when his feet are wrapped in some hot towels. A thick coat made out of silky fur is rested on his shoulder and he feels the weight of another person at his back. A thick and hot arm wrapped around his waist.

It's not Viktor's.

It's too big. Feels too wrong.

He tries to wiggle out of its grasp but the grip tightens enough to cut off his breath for a few seconds.

He settles in.

Obedient. 

At least for the moment.

It feels wrong and he's so, so worried for Viktor. He has no idea what happened at the palace. After everything his parents went through to make this mating, this  _alliance_ possible...

They just destroyed it all.Why would they do that? Why would they throw away something they wanted so badly. After how much they worked on making this possible.

Yes, he knows it was rushed.

Yes, he knows that he quite destroyed his parents' plans with the earlier than expected mating.nBut the outcome is just the same and maybe more favorably than before for his parents. With the mating finished, Viktor had to help them.He would've been forced to help them. If this didn't happen, of course. He dimly wonders what Viktor thinks of him now. If all of this is a lie, if Yuuri is part of this betrayal. He feels the need to cry out, to trash and let his pain take over him. He wants to curl into a bed and hide from the rest of the world for God knows how long.

 

He doesn't know when he fell asleep. Yuuri doesn't even know how it's possible to fall asleep after what just happened. But the stress and the emotions caused by the mating, mixed with the sudden and high level of fear did the job. 

But when he wakes up it's sudden and painful. So very painful. He instantly cries out his pain. His whole body is on fire and it hurts because, while he feels like he's burning up, he's also cold. Cold enough to start shaking without any kind of control, shivers wracking his body in powerful waves.  He hears the alarmed squeal of a girl. He turns his head.

Omega.

Mated.

Good, a part of him thinks. He doesn't want unmated Omegas around Viktor. Not when he knows that, while both Omegas and Alphas are fully monogamous in the Nordic culture... there are exceptions. He can only hope that Viktor isn't one of them. He knows that his fear is fully irrational. Viktor wouldn't dare to take a second mate. Leaders are supposed to be life models towards the other Alphas of their group. There's too much pressure on Viktor to try and take a second mate. And he's way too busy organizing the tribes he united under his power and fighting off the Roman Empire.

But Yuuri's newly found instincts make him feel possessive of the Alpha in a way he never experienced enough.

In the past, he always liked to share. No matter what he had on his hands, he would share it. His toys, his food. The fruits he would eat at dessert. His parents said on multiple occasions that it might prove useful if his Alpha decided to take another Omega in their household.

Yuuri wouldn't feel too possessive. 

Now, the thought of it makes him feel physically sick.

And the girl keeps talking, saying things he can't understand.

  
The language barrier makes him feel more and more frustrated with himself.

  
He can only watch as the girl changes the bag filled with something -rice or salt, he can't make it out as both are used in this kind of situation. And Yuuri can tell that he probably suffered some serious frost bites from walking through the snow for a long period of time- as his eyes adjust to the light. It's not bright, but definitely not as dim as it was in their quarters.

Viktor.

He fights the sudden urge to rise from the bedding and go search for the Alpha. It wouldn't do any good and he doesn;t know if he can walk with the horrible pain ripping through his legs. And he wants to ask but...  Instead, he decides to let his eyes wander around the room.   
No, it's not a room.

  
It's a _tent._

  
He can hear the low murmur of a river and the distant voices of people.

  
The tent is bigger than one might expect it to be. There's a fire in a corner, in some kind of improvised fireplace. The warmth soothes his aches and he lowers himself back into the makeshift bed. It's full of soft and warm furs that tickle at his naked skin. He curls into himself with a soft and pleased sigh, eyes fixated on the light wind that moves the edges of the tent, giving him a peek of the nature outside.

He has no idea where they are. And the glimpses of white and grey add at his confused imaginary of the place.  He knows that they should be somewhere far away. Far, far away from his home. Thankfully, the thought doesn't bother him as much as it should.  If anything, he feels relief. He's away from his parents. From the Court. From all the fake faces and the conspirations -

Away from the people who tried to kill him.

It brings tears to his eyes. Annoying little things that blur his eyesight and make his eyes sting in such an uncomfortable way. 

It makes Yuuri feel weak. 

He's seen so many powerful Omegas that managed to manipulate their Alphas. He heard stories of Omegas who ruled a kingdom through the power of their bodies and the incompetence of the Alphas that worshipped them.

But Viktor isn't incompetent.

And Yuuri is weak.

So, so weak.

Weaker than his mother.

  
He swallows around the lump in his throat as he takes in shaky breaths, trying to calm down. He shouldn't react like this. He should be strong! He should...

  
_"You're just a child, Yuuri."_

He remembers Viktor's soothing and soft voice. The pain and guilt in his eyes.

No. He's not a child!

He's old enough.

He's...

Yuuri finally gives up on his thoughts, a sigh of pure misery leaving his still aching and bitten raw lips.

 

 

 

Two chapters in a row!?

Man, this must be crazy.

XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 

  
The next time he wakes up things are different. The raging headache he had is now gone and the burning pain in his feet subsided enough for him to be able to move his body around in the big nest. With a deep breath, Yuuri pushes himself up on his elbows, sleepy eyes roaming around the tent. It's dark now, candles scattered around the closed space messily. His eyes are dry and he tries to get rid of the sensation by blinking rapidly, squinting to adjust to the dim light.   
His mind is empty. It brings both dread and relief to rush through his veins.   
At last, he can take a deep breath without the overwhelming ache in his chest.   
He tries to take in the small details of his surroundings.

  
The furs are soft and silky under his hands. And warm. It tickles his fingertips when he follows the patterns on the thick and big fur that covers his body -his naked body, dear Gods- as his eyes try to find out any evidence that Viktor is alive. That maybe he visited him. Left any token as a proof to Yuuri that he might still be alive.

  
He's left disappointed when he finds none.

  
And why should he be disappointed? He's probably the last thing on Viktor's mind right now. If he's still alive. There are quite a few of possibilities when it comes to Viktor's fate.

He could be alive. Alive and well but distracted. After what his parents did, the organization of the camp is probably a disaster. They lost men and they had to leave in a hurry. It's only logical, the fact that Viktor is too busy to visit Yuuri. Or maybe Viktor thinks that he was part of his parent's evil plan. He prays that's not the case. For both of them.  Yuuri knows that he's dead if Viktor finds him guilty of what happened.

And while his possible death sentence is a horrible thought at the back of his mind, the two other possibilities when it comes to Viktor's fate might be even worse.  
What if Viktor's hurt? There are few things a camp could do to a hurt soldier. And if the wound is bad enough to endanger is life...

He tries to avoid that thought too.

But then again, Viktor could be dead already. 

Dead and he'd have absolutely no idea. 

He's worried for Viktor. He's such a kind and brave Alpha. He did things that no other Alpha before him managed to accomplish.  He's one of the only hopes the Scandinavian tribes, united under his power, have against the Roman Empire.

And if he;s dead, it's only his fault.

If Viktor's dead, it;s his fault

The realization makes him take a deep breath in. His chest is wrecked with a pained and hopeless whimper as he tries to hold it in. He can hear the guard talk outside of his tent.  He wonders if they are there to make sure he doesn't leave or if they're guarding him. With all the possibilities there exists a chance that he might end up dead.

It doesn't matter anymore.

He would deserve it. 

If Viktor died because of him, he wouldn't be able to ever forgive himself.

Viktor with his sweet and boyish smile - a smile that made him look more like a teenager  than an Alpha pushing towards his thirties-, bright and icy blue  eyes and... Long, silver hair that'd shine in the pale sun of the winter.

He's not an adept of the traditional role an Omega has in the society. But his inner, most primal instincts are yowling at the thought that he might've killed his Alpha on the first day of their mated life.  How much of a failure could he be?

A soft sob leaves his mouth before he can stop it, snapping him out of his thoughts. He instantly brings a shaky hand to his mouth, covering it just in time as his body starts to shake with uncontrollable, heart wrecking sobs and soft whines.  He buries himself under the blankets once again, trying to hide from the outside world. From the reality.

God, does he want to know? It's a torture itself, this existence in  ignorance without having any idea where his Alpha is or what happened to him. 

But if it's a bad scenario, then what?

What is he going to do?

Continue to hide away, hoping that all the bad things might disappear sooner or later? He's not at the Court anymore. He's not protected by his parents or by the guard or... able to hide behind his maidens when he gets uncomfortable with an Alpha trying to court him or when he finds himself in a suffocating situation.

Maybe Viktor's right. 

Maybe he's just a child.

He lived in the Court his whole life. He has no idea what to do now that... that he's away from it. In a foreign place. With people he can't understand and customs, traditions he still has difficulties accepting. 

He can't just stay here. He can't hide anymore. He's the mate of a leader now. He's supposed to protect these people -now his people- to guide them. To be an example for them.  Not hide away under a bundle of furs in hope that all the bad in the world will go away if he just ignores and avoids it.

 

Yes, that's a good idea.

He needs to get up. Slowly, easily. His legs still burn and the oversensitive skin is rubbed raw against the silky furs. It feels as if he slept on tree bark instead of furs.

And it's not a pleasant sight. His legs are still pinkish and his feet look like it's a miracle he didn't end up with frostbite.

At least he can thank the Gods for something.  
There's no chance that he'd be a proper Omega for Viktor if one of his legs is missing.

The thought makes a wild giggle make its way out of his mouth. It gradually turns into a groan of pain as he gets out of the nest, raising on shaky and weak legs. With a deep breath, he studies his surroundings once again, looking for anything that could make some decent clothing.  He steps over a few discarded maps -he can't remember if those were there when he had first woken up so he does try to not to poison his mind with hopes- to reach a corner in the back of the tent where a big chest is hidden from curious eyes. He managed to see it only because the lock caught on the flames of a candle situated close to it. And it's...

It's an interesting lock.

He hastily takes one of the candles as he approaches the wooden chest, sitting down on the cold ground next to it. There are words written on it. Golden words that he can't understand no matter how much he frowns at them. And drawings. 

Drawing of bears and deer. Fawns. It makes his breath catch as he moves the light of the candle over each section of the chest, careful with the liquid wax. 

It would be a shame to destroy the chest. 

The wood, dark and polished, makes the drawings and the gold of the words stand out sharply. It reminds him of the stories his mother used to tell him. About nymphs and spirits of the woods and lakes. Of their powers and exotic looks. 

_Don't go to the forest, Yuuri. They'll steal you away._

  
An amused huff leaves through his nostrils when he remembers his mother's words.

Viktor has an inhuman glow around him. But he blames it on is foreign origins. If he thinks about it, the whole tribe seems... inhuman. In a way.  They just look so different. Ghostly. Beautiful. 

Maybe it's because of people like them that such stories and legends appeared in the first place. Yuuri can't say that he wouldn't have followed Viktor into the forest if he had the chance.

If such stories were true.

 

But the lock.

The lock is the thing that managed to catch his eyes.  And Yuuri has seen quite a few beautiful things in his life. Gifts from travelers. Jewelry. Silks of infinite beauty. Precious stones that made the Omegas at the Court talk for weeks.

But this lock is absolutely breathtaking. It's... bizarre, really. How fascinating it is.

There's the wolf head. But it's not only that. 

The head is made out of small precious stones. Green and silver. It shines in the light of the candle in a way that takes his breath away. Ther's absolutely nothing out of ordinary with it.

But there is something unusual about this piece of art. 

He just can't wrap his finger around it.

  
He has no idea how long he sits there, trying to figure out what makes that lock so special that it attracts him so much. But the more he sits down and stares at it, trying to find a logical explanation for it, the more frustrated he gets. The answer seems to be swimming around his head, close enough for him to know that it's there and that he can figure it out with a slight push in the right direction. But too far away for him to actually grasp it. 

He's two seconds away from throwing the candle away and act like a spoiled little brat who didn't get what he wanted from his parents when he hears a voice. 

"While I feel incredible relief to see you awake and hopefully in lesser pain, I am quite sure that you can understand how crucial it is for you to not move and regain your forces." 

The voice does make him drop the candle. How much he tried to hold in his anger as to not throw it around the nest only to drop it now out of surprise.   
But the shock is too big for him to pay attention to the irony of it. 

The lock is momentarily forgotten.

The voice is so familiar now that tears start gathering at the corners of his eyes before he manages to fully turn around. And there he stands, in all of his glory.

Unharmed. A little amused and more than slightly annoyed with Yuuri's uncaring nature towards his own condition.

But safe.

Alive.  
Unharmed.

It's all he hoped for.

_"Viktor!"_

 

**Alright! 10th chapter!**

**I have some important exams this year and... Damn, it's so hard. But it's Saturday and I feel really bad for posting so seldomly. XD**

**I'll try to make a habit out of posting each Saturday.**

**But I don't promise anything!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Leave a comment if you did. It;s highly appreciated.**

**And have a good day!**


	12. Chapter 12

When they're sitting next to the fire, half an hour later, things seem to be much different.

 

Their reunion wasn't what Yuuri expected. Not exactly. 

 

He never had any idea about what romance might be. Romance and love. The attraction between an Alpha and an Omega. The attraction between two compatible mates.

 

It makes him wonder how things are going to change after they are fully mated. 

 

"You really are okay. I thought that..." He chokes on his own tears, trying to regain his composure. There's the nauseating feeling again. He can't bear the thought of losing his Alpha in such a way. Not this early in their relationship, their bond. Still so pure and untouched.

 

Never.

 

He doesn't want to ever lose his Alpha. But he'll have to deal with the pain, with the anxiety each and every time Viktor leaves for the battlefield.  

 

Viktor might be his mate but more important than that, he's the leader. He has obligations and responsibilities towards his people. Yuuri is happy to see him so dedicated. 

 

Things were always different with his father. His lonely father, caught in the conspiracies and disasters of the court. The Alpha who fought in a battle only twice in his life.

 

The father who, ultimately, tried to kill him.

 

Nevertheless, Viktor's different. The Alpha with his calloused hands and playful smile. The Alpha who spent most of his life fighting or traveling. Yuuri never thought that he'd end up bonded to such an adventurous Alpha. Courageous. Kind.

 

An Alpha that he might grow to love one day.

 

"You think too much. The past can't be changed. Do try and finish your meal, Yuuri." The Alpha's fruity and silvery voice penetrated the thick fog of thoughts that invaded the Omega's mind. "Please." Viktor added quickly after he managed to catch his Omega's attention. 

 

Now he's looking at him with kind, gleaming eyes. Dear Gods, what had he done to deserve such an Alpha? 

 

Viktor already looks smitten with him. 

 

And he feels flattered and happy, of course. He feels happier than ever before. Giddy, even. 

But it also makes him a little uncomfortable.

 

They spent time together at his parents' court. But he'd seen mated pairs who lived together for years and only ended up hating each other. 

 

It's excruciating, the confusion inside his chest. 

 

Viktor only spent a few weeks with him and he looks ready to give him the world. 

 

He briefly wonders if this is a matter of customs. Maybe it's just the way of the Nordics. 

 

Maybe they're so dedicated to their mates that they have absolutely no problem to fall in love with them at such an early stage in their relationship. 

 

Yuuri finds it slightly foolish. 

 

How could one fall in love so easily? Dedicate their whole life to this one mate, to this one and unique love... create a family with them without living with the fear that they might lose everything they have? 

 

He's not in love with Viktor. That much he knows.

 

But he's very fond of the Alpha and he doesn't doubt that soon, very soon indeed, he'll end up falling for his fated one. 

 

He already feels devastated at the thought of death.

 

He doesn't want to lose his Alpha. 

 

So how could those mates... mates that are so deeply in love, live with the knowledge that one day the Gods might steal their love away from them? He thinks that now he might understand why the Omegas at his court found love to be a stupid thing. Why they never wanted to fall in love, no matter how much they dedicated themselves to their Alphas.

 

He's seen widowed Omegas. Most of them die, too weak to survive after their Alpha leaves the world. But those who do survive... 

 

A shudder wrecks his body, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of being put in the same position. 

 

He can only wonder how it is possible for fate to be so cruel. 

 

Viktor only has time to ask him what's wrong, soft wrinkles appearing on his forehead when he sees his Omega sniffing. It makes him better, Yuuri decides. It makes Viktor look real. It shows his real age and the things he had to bear for most of his life. 

 

How is he supposed to reveal his deepest fears? To tell Viktor, who has such a huge weight on his shoulders, his small and insignificant, stupid fears? But there's something in those lovely eyes and his voice radiates warmth in such a nostalgic way that it makes Yuuri curl around his Alpha. Soak and bask in his body heat.

 

He knows he's safe here. With those powerful arms wrapped around him, feeling his Alpha gently nose against his hair before he finally nestles his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, inhaling his scent. 

 

He feels proud to know that his scent is powerful and appealing enough to make his Alpha let his guard down. 

 

"I'm sorry. It's just..." He struggles to find the right words. "Promise me you won't die. You won't leave me, right? I... I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." There are many other things he wishes to tell Viktor. _Be careful._ Remind him the fact that now he has a mate waiting for him, praying for him while he's away. 

 

Yuuri tried to be strong. He tried to let go of his fears, harden himself against those thoughts and against everything that happened in the past few days. He wants to be strong for Viktor. For his people. Their people, now.

 

It's almost frightening, the way Viktor knows what's troubling Yuuri.

 

"Oh, sweet boy." The Alpha's cooing makes him blush and he sniffs powerfully, hiding his face against the broad chest in front of him. "I won't die. I won't leave you, Yuuri. I swear this to you. I wouldn't have taken a mate if I didn't have every intention to keep myself alive." Viktor's right hand rests on his lower back, rubbing tight circles through the thin layer of clothing. It makes him shudder, lips parting to let out a sudden exhale as he unconsciously arches his back. He's not subtle about the way he spreads his legs, climbing on his Alpha's lap with a satisfied purr. An answering rumble echoes in the chest he's leaning against, deep and reaching to his very bones in such a comforting way. 

 

"You don't have to be strong. My people need what you truly are, Yuuri. Soft and honest. Kind and gentle. Determined. They need an Omega that can guide them, not a person they should fear. They want you to be yourself. Please, Yuuri. When you meet them... when you take your duties as my mate, don't forget that. Be yourself and follow your instincts. I can guarantee that it's the best choice you can make."

 

Yuuri takes in the words greedily, pale and fragile fingers fisting into the thick and soft clothing that covers the Alpha's chest. 

 

It's what he needed.

 

Gradually, he fully relaxes and allows himself to be held by his Alpha.

 

_His._

 

It still holds a strange and foreign ring to it.

 

And Viktor says nothing more, subtly taking in the body of his Omega. Gentle touches that wake up a low, burning fire deep in Yuuri's guts as the older man's hands pull him apart. 

 

It's not sexual. After he rubbed his back, Viktor moved to his arms and shoulders. It's not his fault that Yuuri's body started reacting as soon as he brushed one perky nipple when he moved down his chest. It might be Viktor's fault when he starts rubbing his thigh, deep and hot breath teasing his cheek and the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

And still, his Alpha insists on him to finish his meal.

 

There's no way that he'd refuse him. Viktor still seems concerned, doing his best to soothe him. 

 

The warmth of the fire, the thick furs that were moved from his nest closer to the fire... his Alpha's comforting and reassuring presence.

 

It feels like home. 

 

And now he has a full belly and the sleepiness is taking over once again. Even in his slightly aroused state, his body is too worn out for any strenuous activities anytime soon in the future. 

 

He never thought he might feel disappointed by that fact. 

 

He tries to take his mind away from those thoughts.

 

"How comes this is so delicious? Aren't we like... staying here temporarily? Where did you find supplies?" He blushes once again in embarrassment when the Alpha's rich laughter meets his ears.

 

"Oh, Yuuri. We hunt, of course. One must learn to survive with what Mother Nature gives us. But it's good to know you enjoy it. The cooks were embarrassed to bring such food to the son of an Emperor." The Alpha teased him lightly.

 

This time Yuuri did not hesitate to elbow him. 

 

While it couldn't be as extravagant as what he ate at the court for his whole life... The food seemed richer. The taste so much more powerful, exploding on his tongue. It was almost as if the food was blessed by the Gods. Everything he ate before seemed to fade out. 

 

He blames it on his hunger. Or on the fact that he never ate this kind of food before.

 

When he's finally done with the rest of his food, he lies back against Viktor's chest with a content sigh.

 

"...Viktor?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"Could you... give me a kiss, please?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and, if you did, don't hesitate to leave me a comment!
> 
> It's always appreciated. XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upon the gloaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048424) by [lesoleiletlalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesoleiletlalune/pseuds/lesoleiletlalune)




End file.
